Level Up
by Jokline14
Summary: Bella Swan, young, sassy and loaded, but no one really knows that but a few. Bella has everything she needs, including 2 very hot men, she rendezvous with. What happens when one man gestures with Poppies, Lilies and Hyacinths? Will she change her ways?
1. Chapter 1

**An:** **I would like to thank** **Surething302 for all your help**. **Also, Momo thanks for beta'ing** **this for me.**

* * *

><p>Bella stepped out of her car in the parking garage of the courthouse. She was already running late. Grabbing her briefcase and blackberry, she dashed inside and through security.<p>

"Late much, Bella?" Jeremy, the security guy asked, with a smirk.

"You know me. I have to be in arraignment in five or Judge Cope is going to have my ass." She said, retrieving her stuff after being X-rayed.

"And what a beautiful ass it is," Jeremy said.

"Sexual harassment, tsk tsk." Bella said, shooting him a warning look. "You know better."

He had the decency to look chagrined as he lowered his eyes from hers. Bella smoothed down her gray pencil skirt and light pink satin blouse, deciding she was presentable enough to be in court today. Opting for the escalator instead of waiting for the elevator, she made it into courtroom 4 with three minutes to spare. She shot a glance at Jacob Black, the young District Attorney and saw his lips turn up slightly. He let his eyes wander down her legs to her killer heels and he raised an eyebrow. _Yes sir, these are the same shoes that were wrapped around your waist last night. _She let him take her in, as she placed her papers and her briefcase on the desk. She opened the manila folder holding the names of the men who would be arraigned at the 9 a.m. hearing.

"Just in time, B." Bella shot her second chair and obnoxious best friend, Rosalie, a hard look. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you finally notice I was actually here or were you too busy letting Jacob Black eye-fuck you?"

"Oh, I let him fuck me with much more than his eyes, Rose." Bella said in a low voice and then laughed.

Rose just shook her head and turned back to the computer in front of her. The bailiff and correction officers led in the men who had spent the night in jail to the designated rows, Bella sighed. She had been roped into helping her colleague, Angela, to cover her arraignment for her. Usually she was assigned her cases after the arraignment process, and liked it that way. She liked the relationship she developed with each client, positive or negative. In arraignment, she saw the individual for five minutes, at most, before they were finished. Arraignment was a really easy process, where she asked if they would have their own lawyer or were in need of a public defender. Usually, she advised them to plead not guilty.

"Here are the waivers, B." Rose said, and handed her a bunch of papers. She made her way over to the defendants and smiled gently. Stepping up to the first man, but addressing them all, she spoke. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'll help you through this first step in your court experience. First things first, I need you to decide if you need the public defender's assistance or if you have an attorney of your own." She handed each of them a sheet of a paper and began to explain. "If you need our services, please sign line A. If you want to waive our services, please sign Line B, at the bottom. Any questions?"

The first man looked her up and down slowly. "What kind of services do you offer?" He said, cockily.

Before she had a chance to roll her eyes and set him in his place, she heard a man's voice speak behind her. "James, enough. Sign the waiver and let me handle your latest indiscretion. _Again_!"

Bella turned and looked up into a pair of jade green eyes. She knew exactly whom they belonged to, before he even introduced himself. Edward Cullen, her best friend's brother. The one member of them family she'd never met. If she didn't recognize his eyes from the family photos, she sure knew it was him from the hair. Acknowledgment crossed his eyes as well, and he smiled down to her. "Edward Cullen, defense for Mr. James Walker."

"Bella Swan, public defender." She replied shaking his hand. Warmth radiated through her arm from where their hands met. She drew her hand back and smiled at him. "Edward we finally meet. Alice has told me so much about you."

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Ah yes, Bella. I've heard much about you as well. Your pictures around Alice's house don't do you justice."

Just before she could respond, the bailiff called the court to order. Edward smirked at her again and walked back to the row of chairs designated for attorneys. Following behind, she admired his well-fitted grey suit and how it hugged his tall body. He must have been at least 6"2 and she noticed that his broad shoulders had captivated more than just her. She saw most women glance his way and stare. She sat down hard in her chair and turned to Rosalie. "Dammit woman, I knew he was gorgeous, but in person, this is just ridiculous."

Rosalie laughed slowly and flipped her hair. "I still can't believe you've never met him. Between Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I, and considering we're your only group of friends…" Bella swatted her knee and sent her a look. "You know what I mean. Edward is related to and works with Emmett; our best friend is his sister. I'm just saying, it's too weird."

"Did the defense have the defendants sign the waivers for legal counsel?" Judge Cope asked, looking at the two women.

Bella rose and nodded her head. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Good, then we can proceed."

After the final defendant had been seen to, court was adjourned. Bella gathered her things and turned to walk out. Jacob went to stand directly in front of her and she smiled up at his tan face. "Counsel, what can I help you with?"

Jacob grinned at her and leaned in close. "Are those the shoes?"

"I have no clue what you mean." Bella said, glancing at Rose, who was slightly ahead of her. "These old things hardly warrant any consideration."

Jacob smirked and whispered, "When I have red marks imbedded in my ass cheeks, from heels, I think I have a right to know if those are the ones that did the damage. They look familiar."

Bella turned her foot side-to-side and laughed. "You know, I believe they are the culprits but they don't look particularly ashamed of themselves."

Leaning in close again, Jacob whispered, "I do believe, I need to punish them at a later date. Give me a call." He kissed her cheek and strode down the aisle and out the door. _At least he knew her rules._ Bella continued to meet up with Rose but saw Edward come up beside her.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He said, in his wonderful smooth voice.

She smiled at him nodding. "Me too. Now I can tell Alice, she doesn't need to get all our schedules on the same page. I have finally met her brother."

"I hope we can all meet up for drinks one night soon." He said, and she noticed he was looking at her legs.

Smirking, Bella replied, "Oh, I think we can all make the time." With a lopsided grin, Edward gave Rose a quick peck on the forehead, walked out the door and was gone.

Bella couldn't help but watch him walk away, while Rose laughed softly. "Geez, Rose. That man is beautiful."

"And he knows it." Rose chuckled back. "The man has no shame. He's like the male version of you, actually."

Bella pondered that comment for a moment. She knew Rose wasn't being bitchy, but matter-of-fact. Bella knew her lifestyle wasn't what her friends wanted for her. At twenty-eight, she was content with her life, but she was consumed with work. She didn't want or need a permanent man in her life. She had a select few men that she went out and had sex with. It was all according to her rules. She never let anyone else dictate how her sex life played out. All she had to do was call Jacob, for example, ask him out for drinks and bring him back to her place and her night was complete. She didn't have time for men who were bad in bed; she was never left unsatisfied, nor were they. Her friends hated it, but Rose was the more tolerant of the two. Alice was constantly trying to get her to see the error of her ways and was so wrapped up in love with Jasper, that she wanted Bella to have the same experience. Bella wasn't interested in love or long-term commitment and always made sure Alice knew it. She was never lonely and always satisfied. To her that was all she needed.

"The male version of me, huh?" Bella commented. "Interesting."

Rose laughed again and looped her arm through Bella's. "C'mon whore, let's get back to the office and get through all this paperwork. I have a date with my man tonight. I want to get there on time, for once."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Okay, here is where I say you need to just read without thinking too much about present day facts. I talk about the Boston Globe, the newspaper and I know that they are owned by the New York Times, but for the plot of this little fic they are independently owned. I did my research on this, but creative license y'all, and I hope you all stick around because once some of the back-story is in place… it's on with the fun, sexy times! My pre-reader and fic bestie, Tracy is just the best! Her banner of this fic is awesome! Mon, best beta ever. Your advice has been just what I needed! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Bella breathed in deeply, as she parked her 1969 Camaro in the driveway of her house in Marblehead. She grew up in the high end suburb of Boston, and it was home to her. Her fondest memories were from her grandparents' estate in the summer – majestic parties, clambakes with her family, Fourth of July fireworks, and swimming in the freezing cold water. After her grandmother died, when she was eight, her relationship with her grandfather became a very close one. He was the one person she could rely on during the most difficult times in her life. Their relationship suffered when she hit 18, but after college and before law school, she reacquainted herself with Marblehead and the only person she considered her family. His death, even after three years, still made her heart ache painfully. He had left her his kingdom, so to speak; every piece of real estate, every stock, every bank account, every business of her grandfather's was now hers. His death had coincided with her graduation from Yale Law School and had made her pause to reevaluate what she truly wanted out of life. Her dream of becoming a public defender had always been taken seriously by her grandfather. As she went through the motions of learning the family business, she realized that this would always come in second to her first love – the law. He'd understood as well and never pressured her; always letting her decide on her own terms. Through the years of his battle with cancer, her grandfather Charles Swan the Second, had taught her everything about life and business. When he died, he bypassed his own son and Bella's father, Charles Swan the Third, in his will, but the family business never suffered. It only grew stronger under the young, bright, feisty, yet elusive Miss Isabella Swan.<p>

As things stood today, she owned 53% of the Boston Globe and several of its smaller affiliates spread throughout the country. She was the youngest majority shareholder of any United States newspaper and held the title proudly. Only the inner circle at the Boston Globe, her business and financial advisors, Alice and Rose, of course, knew she was in charge and she wanted to keep it that way. As far as the general public knew, The Globe was run by a Board of Directors. She had no desire for the public to ever know who really ran The Globe. It is bad enough they knew she was a Boston Swan and that her grandfather had ran the newspaper until his death. She had her own demons with the media, from long ago, and had no desire to ever have a run-in with them again.

Bella turned to the water and breathed in deeply. The saltwater filled her lungs and she smiled. _Home_, she thought. She kicked off her heels, as soon as she hit the foyer and haphazardly threw her work belongings on the kitchen island. Since Rose had left to meet Emmett early, she had left the office as well and was home early to catch the sunset. Throwing open the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of Korbel Rose and filled a champagne glass. At fourteen dollars a bottle, the wine was cheap and delicious; it was her biggest vice when relaxing. It just made her feel girly and happy. Meandering outside to her deck, she slid onto the over-sized chaise longue and curled up to catch the sun dip below the horizon. She knew how lucky she was, now that she was here in her beloved house. A house separate from her grandfather's, though she still kept his up, out of love for the home. It hadn't been easy to make her way back home, but with the love and faith of her grandfather, she was here and she enjoyed every minute.

Her blackberry chirped next to her, and she knew who it was before she looked.

_B, can u talk?_

Laughing, she called her best friend. "Why yes, Alice, I can." She said when her friend answered on the first ring.

"Bella, why didn't you call me as soon as you met him?"

"Met who, Alice?"

Alice sighed dramatically and said, "My brother, of course. What did you think?"

What did Bella think? _He was gorgeous, polite and made me wish he were in my bedroom waiting for me right now. _She blew out a rather harsh sigh. "It was nice to finally meet him in person, after all these years. He was polite and quite handsome."

"God Bella, what an answer, so diplomatic," Alice giggled. "He said something similar, another thing you two have in common."

Bella held back a laugh. "Besides our desire to have excellent sex with no strings attached?"

"Oh Bella, I didn't even mention that."

"You were thinking it, though. I know you." Bella said, trying to sound serious.

Alice tried a different tactic. "I just want you to be happy."

"Oooh Alice, I am happy. You know that. I don't know why you think that I'm not. Have I ever given any indication that I'm not completely satisfied with my life?" Bella asked softly.

"No," Alice countered feebly. "You do seem happy! Which is why I'm so confused. Don't you want to have someone to love and come home to?"

Bella suppressed a sigh. "We've gone over this. It's not in the cards for me, maybe not ever, but definitely not any time soon. I don't want a relationship; you know this. I know you don't approve, but I do have men in my life and believe me, they make me very happy."

"Eww, God, B, please, no details. Save them for Rose and her perverted mind." Alice groaned.

Bella answered with a boisterous laugh. "Okay, no details, but I'll say this to you once again. I have wonderful, mind-blowing, safe sex with a couple of guys that I like to spend time with. Everyone involved knows it's all for fun and nothing serious. We go out to eat, get drinks, we occasionally go to concerts or the theater, and then we have a little stress release. It's what I want and what I need. It's okay if you don't understand, Alice. I know you love me and I love you!"

Alice sighed and then conceded, "You know, I love you."

Bella softly replied, "Yes, I do." Then she added, "but your brother is damn hot."

"Maybe you two can spend some time together, now that you've finally met. We should do drinks this Friday." Alice was never happier than when planning a social event.

"Tell me where to be and when, and I will be there." Bella replied, swatting at a mosquito. It had gotten dark during their talk and she hadn't lit a citronella candle yet. "I've got to get inside before I get attacked by these little blood-suckers. Call me tomorrow."

Alice laughed and replied, "Bye, B."

Bella walked back inside and refilled her glass. She meandered her way through her home into her bedroom. Quickly changing into baggy sweatpants and a wife beater, she went back to the mess of paperwork on her island. A good portion was quarterly reports from the paper and the rest was her arraignment schedule.

While she worked, her mind drifted back to Edward Cullen. No doubt, the man could wear a suit like no one else, and had a nearly perfect body and face. There was something she couldn't place, though, and it happened when they shook hands. It wasn't like sparks had flown, but it felt like a quiet energy and it intrigued her. Usually, that only happened with people she was interested in making a bed partner. Would it be a bad idea to have sex with Edward? He was her best friend's brother. However, it wasn't like he was getting attached to women, either. How many times had she heard her friends say that Edward and her were cut from the same mold? It was an alluring idea and one she wanted to entertain.

_Yes, _she thought to herself, _drinks on Friday would be a great idea. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to Mon, the most fabulous beta a girl could hope for! Tracy, my biggest supporter... couldn't do it without you!

* * *

><p>"Hey Garrett, it's me, Bella."<p>

"Hey, you. What's going on? Are you still on arraignment duties?" He laughed, teasing her.

"Very funny. Yes, Angela is on her honeymoon, after all. It's the least I can do." Bella replied, enjoying his laugh. It was deep and filled with mischief.

"You are such a do-gooder."

"Am I, now?" She teased.

He laughed again. "Ah, it's one of those calls."

"Would you care to join me for drinks tonight? A couple friends are meeting up. I'd love to see you." She replied, shuffling papers on her desk. It had been a few days since her conversation with Alice, and they were all meeting up at Emmett's Bar and Grill on Beacon Street at eight. It was their favorite Irish bar, and their very own Emmett was more than happy to put his fill of beer in at a place he said was named after him. Bella didn't have the heart to tell him that it'd been opened in the middle of the 1800's.

She was looking forward to a relaxed evening with her friends and they all got along well with Garret. He was a tall, broad-shouldered and incredibly handsome man. He worked in finance. Bella had met him at a bar about a year ago and the attraction was instant on both sides. He worked almost as much as she did and pulled grueling hours. Their arrangement worked for both of them and they genuinely had a wonderful time together whenever they went out; but in the bedroom, he was pure genius.

"Sounds like fun, the usual gang going to be there?" He asked, and she heard his secretary paging him in the background.

"Of course. I know you have to go, so I will see you there?"

"Yes, sounds good." And he was gone.

Bella laughed to herself at his abrupt departure. The man was pure sex in the bedroom, and warm as could be when chatting; but at work he was a shark, pure and simple. She would love to be a fly on the wall at one of his meetings. She didn't think her panties could handle it. She looked at her watch and smiled to herself; of course, Rosalie chose that moment to walk in.

"Oh, I know that look, B. Who is on the agenda tonight?" Rosalie asked, sitting down in the chair across from Bella's desk and looking at her in expectation.

"Garret," Bella said simply.

"He's yummy, reminds me of Emmett in some ways. The build, you know."

Bella thought about it for a moment and nodded. "You're right, he kind of does."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Bella? Are you coveting my man?"

Bella laughed loud. "I'm not denying that your husband is a great-looking guy, Rose, but only you can deal with his crazy ways. The man is a walking two-year-old."

"I know, right? I was reading some files last night and he wanted sex, but I wasn't done yet, so he sat down next to me on the couch and kept tapping my shoulder, until I finally gave in." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"It was such a hardship, I'm sure." Bella teased, opening her email on her computer.

Rose cocked her head to the side and looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry, all I heard in that sentence was hard."

Bella laughed again and smirked at her friend. "Alice was right, you are a pervert. Besides, that was the most important word in the sentence anyway."

Rosalie stood up to leave and turned back when she got to the door. "Alice convinced Edward to join us this evening."

Bella smiled at her. "I look forward to seeing him again. I know, I know, Alice must be excited. He never has gone out with us before."

"He must have motivation now." She replied and walked out.

Bella thought about that statement for a minute. It was odd that she'd never met him in the past three years that Alice, Rose and her had been friends. She had met Carlisle and Esme, their parents, and all of her friends were related to him by blood or marriage. Alice said that he took his job at his family's law firm very seriously, never taking time for himself, other than the women he occasionally brought home with him. He didn't date or socialize with his siblings, and Esme always told Bella that she was scared he would give himself a heart attack at an early age, due to the workload he carried. Bella knew the first thing about having a heavy workload, but she always made time for friends. _Maybe because I don't need to make time for family, _she mused to herself. Alice told her that Edward went to every family dinner and made it to all the holiday celebrations. His priorities seemed to be in the correct order. She was interested in seeing Edward in a social setting and, considering she already had a date for the evening, there would be no temptation on her part to seduce him in front of his sister.

Bella made it back to her apartment in downtown Boston by 7:15 p.m. She used it whenever she didn't want to head back to Marblehead for the night and whenever she had a date. Rarely did she take someone back to her home. It was her sanctuary and she preferred to keep it that way. She was rushed and stressed, but in desperate need of a shower. She would have just gone directly to the bar from work, but a last minute dash through a rainstorm to get evidence delivered on time, had blown her plan out of the water. She took a shower and dressed as quickly as possible. A black thong and matching bra, check. Black skinny jeans, check. A slinky black tank top, check, and a pair of black peep toe heels, check. _I think that was a record, _she said to herself. Slipping on a pair of black topaz chandelier earrings and grabbing her clutch, she bolted out the door.

"Your car, Miss Swan." Paul the valet said, opening her car door for her.

"Thanks, Paul. Did you have a nice drive around the block?" She smiled warmly up at him.

He tried to hide his smile. "You know this car is my weakness."

Laughing, she drove off. Her muscle car was usually a surprise to people. She guessed they pegged her for an Audi or BMW driver for some reason. She never did go with the popular choice. She had several more surprises in her garage in Marblehead, but her baby was definitely her 1969 Camaro Z28; with the stock 302 hp V8 engine, she had plenty of muscle under her hood. Ever since she was a child, she'd coveted her grandfather's '69 Camaro. When he died, she was heartbroken to learn that it had been sold at an auction while she was in college. She went on a search for the exact replica and found it at another auction in Maine two years ago. All black with the exception of twin stripes on the hood, the car was a force to be reckoned with.

Pulling into the valet parking in front of the high-end bar, she tossed the guy her keys and put a $50 bill in his hand. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Take care of her for me?" The young guy stuttered but nodded; laughing, Bella walked in.

Bella scanned the crowd for her friends and immediately spotted Emmett's head above everyone's. Next to him was a flash of brown-red hair and Bella smiled. She had to ask Edward where the hell his hair color came from. It's not like anyone else in his immediate family had anywhere near this shade of hair. Emmett and Alice both had deep brown hair and Carlisle was blonde, funny enough. She remembered that Esme's was more caramel than reddish. She walked to the bar first to grab a Guinness and smiled to the bartender.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Mike Newton asked in his thick Irish accent.

"I'm meeting the gang, the usual. How's business been?" She asked, handing him a $10 and waving off the change when he handed her the beer.

"Good, good. It keeps me busy between classes."

"Keep doing what you're doing." Bella said, and with a wave she headed off to her friends. She noticed several men staring at her, as she strode away and smiled to herself. It never got old, when they noticed her. She had her plate full with her own guys, but it didn't hurt to flaunt what she had. Now, old enough to appreciate what sex was all about and do it responsibly, she definitely appreciated her C-cup breasts and long legs.

"Bella!" She heard Emmett call out to her as she got closer.

"Hey Em," she said, her voice drowned out by one of his massive bear hugs. It was one of her favorite things in the world. He picked her up and placed her softly back to the floor.

"Looking good, as usual, I see." He said with a grin.

Bella turned to everyone else with a smile. "Am I late? I got caught in that freaking rainstorm. It hit just as I was delivering some files. I had to go and freshen up at the apartment."

"You're good, B." Alice assured her with a hug. Turning to Edward, she pulled him closer. "You remember Edward, right Bella?"

She stuck out her hand and shook his. The familiar warmth spread through her fingertips once again. "Hi, Edward. I'm glad you could join us tonight."

He smiled at her. "This place is great. I've never been, which is a damn shame, isn't? I love a cold Guinness." He tapped his half full beer to hers with a lopsided grin.

"Bella, are you going back to Marblehead tonight?" Rose asked from her perch on a bar stool, as Bella hugged Alice's husband, Jasper.

She shook her head and smirked over her glass at Rose. "No, I'll be staying at the apartment. I'm looking forward to a relaxing night and a few drinks. I don't want to worry about the extra mileage."

Rose put an eyebrow up and laughed, "Oh yes, I'm sure that's the reason."

"What other reason could there be, Rose?" Bella asked saucily.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. What did I miss?" Bella heard Garret ask from behind her. Bella turned to grin at him and he pecked her forehead. "Hey, babe," he said and shook hands with Emmet and Jasper. He smiled at Edward and stuck out his hand. "Garret Murphy."

Edward glanced quickly to Bella before shaking his hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. Cullen, huh? Well you must be related to Emmett and Alice."

"Brother." Edward said, taking a sip of his beer. He glanced at Alice and raised an eyebrow. Alice just shrugged and smiled at Garret.

"Get a beer, Garret. You're behind." Alice said, warmly.

"After the day I've had, a beer is most welcome. Be right back." He gave Bella's high ponytail a soft tug and disappeared into the crowd.

Bella smiled after him and turned back to her friends. She caught Edwards's eye and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Boyfriend?" He asked, curious.

Turning, she smiled at him. "I don't do boyfriends." She quipped, leaning in close. "He's just a friend. A very good friend." She added with a wink.

He laughed loud, pulled her close and in her ear, he whispered, "Is he your only good friend?"

Turning her mouth towards his ear she replied, "No." He pulled back and grinned at her, shaking his head.

"My kind of girl," he whispered. She laughed at him and turned back to Garret as he walked back up. Edward turned to speak to Jasper, and Bella settled into conversation with the rest of the group. She couldn't help but glance at Edward, a few times throughout the evening, but Garret kept moving his groin against her ass and she was getting distracted. Finally, after a few hours of subtle foreplay, Bella was done.

With goodbyes completed, she and Garret took their leave. Much to her surprise, she resisted looking back at Edward. She didn't want to know if he was watching her go.

* * *

><p>Thoughts on Garret? He's a big sweetie!<p>

Just wanted to tell you all at The Lemonade Stand how wonderful it was to be up for Fic of the Week... It's an honor to even be put next to some of my favorite authors! I'd love to hear from the ladies that made their way over from there... its my fav blog as well!


	4. Chapter 4

As always, Tracy is my pre-reader and Monica, my beta... without them this would be a very boring and mistake ridden mess!

* * *

><p>Bella yawned widely from the bathroom doorway and smiled at Garret, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his pants. He grinned widely at her, as she ran a hand through her long hair and shook it out slightly. Knowing what she was doing to him, she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. She was wearing her black thong from last night and nothing else; she enjoyed the way Garret's eyes swept over her body. The look in his eyes told her, he was about to leap across the room, slam her against the wall and fuck her senseless. Instead, he groaned and looked away.<p>

"I have a 9 a.m. tee time, Bella. I can't be late. I'm meeting my boss and a potential client." He growled, standing up and buckling his belt.

With every movement he made, Bella knew her thoughts regarding a morning wake-me-up were slowly drifting out of reach. "I didn't say anything," she said, coyly.

"You didn't need to say a damn thing. You're standing there, practically naked, and your tits are teasing me." Garret said, moving over to her. He drifted his hands up and down her ribcage and tilted his head down to capture her lips. She moved against him and he groaned again. "I have to go," he mumbled.

Bella laughed and put her arms around his neck. "So, go..."

"You're making it too hard."

Bella un-twined her arms from his neck and took a step back. She looked up at him and gestured to the door. "Of course, I understand that you have to go, Garret. Please grab a cup of coffee on your way out." She turned to walk into the bathroom, but a hand flew out and wrapped gently around her forearm. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I might be able to spare a few minutes." Garret kissed her neck and rubbed his hand over her left breast, tweaking her nipple as he moved higher to her collarbone. Bella pulled herself flush against him and their lips met aggressively. She backed him up against the bed and he sat down hard, pulling Bella down onto his lap. "Make it good for me, babe, I need to be at the top of my game today." He growled into her neck.

Bella began to unbuckle his belt and smiled when she felt his impressive cock through his pants. "You never have to worry about it being good with me." She said, whipping his pants open. "Just lean back and enjoy the show."

Bella slipped into her workout clothes after Garret finally left, giving himself barely thirty minutes to get to the Country Club. Her Saturday plan was simple – drink a cup of coffee, work out, and go through a mountain of paperwork. She brought her coffee cup out onto the balcony and looked out over the city. It was a cool April morning; the city was bustling and wide awake. Bella wished she was at home in Marblehead and decided to head back there after she'd put a dent in her work. She was taking her final sip of coffee and walking back into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

"A flowery delivery, for a Miss Swan?" The young man announced when Bella opened the door. He smiled from around a modest arrangement of red poppies. She signed for them and took them out of his arms, putting up a finger to signal him to wait, but before she could turn he said, "No, ma'am. Thanks, though. It's all been taken care of, no need to tip." He turned and headed off down the hallway.

Bella carried the flowers into the kitchen to get a vase to put them in. She set them down and grabbed the card...

_Bella, it was a pleasure to finally meet you and spend time with you last night. I was hoping we could meet, just the two of us to get to know each other better. My number is on the back, use it. Also, look up the meaning of poppies, it's right up both our alleys. _

_Edward_

Bella grabbed her phone, with a smile on her face. He was a smug bastard, but damn if she didn't find that attribute sexy as hell. Clicking on the browser icon she typed in "poppies meaning" and laughed when she saw what popped up. _Pleasure_. She turned over the card and typed a text message to him. _Thank you for the flowers. However_,_ what do you know about pleasure?_ She put her phone down and started to arrange the flowers in a crystal vase.

After they were all in their proper place, she put it on the center island in the kitchen. She walked into the spare bedroom, which she'd converted into a workout room. She had floor to ceiling mirrors, a bow flex, stationary bike, treadmill, and elliptical machine. There was a place for yoga and different size weights. She felt like getting some energy out, so she jumped on the elliptical and placed her blackberry in the cup holder. As soon as she got into a comfortable rhythm, her phone beeped, with a new message.

_Why don't you take me up on my offer and find out? _Edward texted. She kept up her workout, but texted back. _I have no doubt that pleasure could be found between the two of us, however, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to find out. _Bella wanted him to understand, that she felt a bit uncomfortable pursuing something that could put her relationship with Alice in jeopardy. Almost a minute later, another text came through. _Alice? _ Bella laughed at his response. She was on his mind, too. _Yes, neither of us wants a relationship and she wants both of us to settle down. I don't know how thrilled she would be to discover we're finding a non-relationship with each other. _Bella typed her response and held the phone rather than put it down, knowing he would get back to her immediately. He didn't disappoint. _Alice will have to deal. I want you, Bella. _Considering Bella's feathers weren't easily ruffled, she was surprised when a small sigh escaped her. She wanted Edward, too. She'd always found him attractive, when she saw him in family pictures and the tidbits of information his family and friends had dropped had led her to believe he was polite and hardworking. Two attributes she found attractive in a man. She still didn't want to lose her best friend over someone she would have sex with, especially when the person was her brother. _Let's meet for drinks sometime and discuss this in person. _Bella waited for him to respond. _When? _Bella thought about it. The sooner the better, she decided. There was no point in waiting to discuss this; besides, if they decided to pursue sex, the sooner they did, the sooner she could get her hands on Edward. _This is short notice and if you don't have other plans, I'd love to speak with you tonight. _His response was faster than she anticipated. _Where? _She laughed out loud at his obvious desire to meet her as well. _Relax, only talking tonight, Cowboy. Let's go back to Emmett's for some Guinness. _ She plowed through the rest of her workout after Edward texted back a confirmation and a suggested time of 8:30 p.m. to meet. She felt quite a bit of excitement surrounding her meeting with Edward. She had felt the sexual chemistry between the two of them both times they had met and that alone was something to consider. They would tackle the issue of their friends and especially Alice tonight, then they could make an adult decision regarding how they would proceed. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever stop seeing her sex life as a business arrangement. This business with Edward was as close as she was going to get. If she entered into a sexual relationship with Edward, she would be throwing caution to the wind and seeing how it played out, because this was a risky decision if she ever saw one.

The rest of her day flew by and, when she looked up from her work, she saw it was close to 7:15 p.m. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair and made it into a low ponytail, before she slipped into a pale pink thong and matching bra. She was not ashamed to admit that she had an unhealthy obsession with lingerie, actually when she considered it… she got plenty of workouts thanks to her undergarments, so how unhealthy was it? She decided to go casual tonight and dressed in skinny jeans and a loose almost see-through white t-shirt. She looked sweet tonight, not as severe as usual.

She made it to the bar a few minutes early but, as she walked in, she saw Edward at the bar chatting with Mike Newton. She paused to drink him in. He was wearing dark-wash jeans and a black polo shirt. The most surprising thing about his delicious appearance wasn't the clothes he was wearing, but the ink she saw peeking out of his sleeve, on his right bicep. _Edward has a tattoo! _Bella was a sucker for tattoos, but only if the tattoos had a meaning, were tastefully done and not covering the whole body. She had several of her own, with their own special meanings.

Just as she started towards the bar, Edward turned and saw her. His face lit up with a smile that made Bella want to run up and wrap her legs around his waist and beg him to take her home. However, she found her inner composure and smiled back, making her way through the people to him.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward said, kissing her cheek in greeting.

He smelled wonderful. Spicy, but not like her grandfather's faithful Old Spice, something even better. She wanted to bury her nose into his neck and inhale deeply. _Composure!_ Bella smiled up at him. "Thank you. You look quite handsome in your casual attire. I like it."

Edward laughed and turned to Mike. "Another Guinness please, Mike." He dropped the money on the bar, grabbed the beer and tilted his head for her to follow him. She went willingly, watching his ass move in his perfectly worn jeans. She was tempted to run her hand over his impressive ass. He brought them to a booth in the back and gracefully dropped his tall frame onto the bench. She slid in on the other side and took a sip of her beer. He was watching her, so she licked her lips to get the remnants of the beer. She saw his lips twitch and his eyes slightly widen, so she threw him a grin.

"Do you live in the area or downtown?" Bella asked.

"I live downtown, near my office." Edward responded, still smiling. Bella noticed how his eyes turned a deeper shade of green in the dark bar and how the lowlight made his unruly hair almost shine. He was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. He had a strong nose and slightly pouty lips, something Bella was looking forward to exploring. His body was strong, but not overly muscled. His impressive height gave him an air of command and, with his powerful gait, he was a true specimen. "I practically sleep in my office these days. I don't really even need my apartment anymore."

Bella frowned at him. "Is that a fact? You bring women to the office for rendezvous? How romantic! I think we're done here." She made a move to get up, but he gripped her hand and growled.

"Sit down," he murmured.

She was immediately hooked, her lower body perked up and took notice to his tone of voice. _If that isn't the sexiest thing ever…_"Touchy... is the office sofa just not cutting it anymore?"

He leaned in close across the table and whispered, "Bella, I could impress you on far less than an office sofa." He pulled back and flashed her a wide grin. If he wasn't so damn sexy, she would have been offended. "I do know how to treat a woman, Bella. I would never bring you to my office to have sex." He paused and then laughed. "Well, that's a lie. I would if you asked me to."

Bella chuckled back. "I like to keep business and pleasure separate."

"I do too, but I think I'd make an exception for you." Edward stated, leaning back in the booth, his eyes fixed on her.

"You're a charmer, Edward Cullen. Lucky for you, it's working."

"If it's working then, what are we doing here?" He retorted, taking a sip of beer.

"Uh, uh," Bella shook her head. "We still need to discuss Alice and the rest of our friends and your family. Plus, I told you on the phone, I don't do relationships but I do need an introductory period, before jumping into sex with someone."

He smiled at her warmly, but nodded his head. "Okay, so tell me your concerns regarding our friends, especially Alice."

Bella took a deep breath. "Alice has specific plans for me and my future. She can't stand that I don't want or need love from a man. I get it from other places in my life. My friends, my work… and she would hate it if we found something in each other that she can't understand."

"You didn't mention family when you mentioned love, is that a subject that shouldn't be discussed?" Edward asked gently.

Bella took another breath. "It's not something I enjoy talking about. I'm not close with my parents. My grandparents, who were my real connection to my family, are gone now. You could well say, it's just me."

Edward looked at her. Something in his eyes told her that he was concerned, but he didn't pursue the subject, instead he just nodded. "Well, the deal with Alice is this. She is concerned about my social life as well. I'm constantly getting the same lectures you are. She is my sister and I can tell her to just shut up, but I have a feeling being her best friend is slightly different. I understand you don't want to jeopardize that. However, I do believe she would come to terms with the arrangement and get over it. Eventually, she'll have to realize that she can't dictate everyone else's life." He leaned forward again and looked her right in the eye. "You need to consider whether what can happen between us could be good enough to deal with my sister's ire about the situation." Leaning back in his chair he said, "I know it's going to be worth it. It's your decision now, Bella. I've already made mine."

Bella eyed him and he met her eyes steadily. "There is something here, isn't there?" She asked. He nodded and grinned. She blew out a soft breath. "Okay, let's meet for dinner later this week. If all goes well…"

"You know it will," Edward interrupted.

Bella arched an eyebrow, but continued, "As I was saying, if it all goes well, we can go from there. I find you attractive, Edward. More than attractive really, and I feel this tension sizzling between us every time we are near each other. Half the time, I want to jump you when I see you, the other half, I want to run like hell because it's so damn powerful. It will be interesting to see how it plays out."

He reached for her hand, and that now familiar warmth spread up her hand. He squeezed gently and offered her a smile. "I like the idea of you and me, Bella. We have some good times ahead of us. You're sexy as hell and so damn sure of yourself. It's intoxicating. Believe me, you're not the only one harboring thoughts of jumping someone. I want to taste those full lips of yours and your body is fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to lay my hands on you."

If Bella was not sure five minutes ago, she sure as hell was now. She was almost willing to give up her mandatory introductory period and drag him back to her apartment now. Actually, she didn't know how she stopped herself. She pulled all her willpower together and smiled at Edward. "I'll text you my schedule for this week tomorrow. I have a few nights free. We could discuss what works best for you."

"Okay, sounds good. I do think we should keep this to ourselves for now. At least, until we feel the need to discuss it with anyone. No point in ruffling anybody's feathers prematurely."

Bella nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. Do you have time for one more drink?" She asked, glancing at him as she flagged down a waitress,.

"Definitely," he said, letting go of her hand with a crooked smile. Bella immediately felt the loss in her empty hand. This sexy as hell man was seriously messing with her system, but she found, she craved his presence and addictive personality. The possibilities were endless, and she knew, she just had to let it all go and have fun. Alice would be fine, she assured herself. _That's exactly what needs to be done. Fun. Nothing else, but lots of X-rated fun!_

* * *

><p>So.. they get together... sort of! Thoughts?<p>

I can't thank those who have put me on alert and reviewed! I hope you all enjoy what is transpiring and let me hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

I know you guys are chomping at the bit for a lemon and we are almost there... I promise, but Bella is... well, Bella! And Edward is still Edward! For now... :)

Tracy, my pre-reader, you're just the best. No other words are necessary.

Mon, my beta, correcting my grammar is what I needed, but I got a great friend and someone who actually helps me develop this baby. You're amazing!

* * *

><p>Bella sat at her kitchen counter, drumming her finger tips on the granite. Her forgotten cup of coffee was now cold. Her night out with Edward was playing through her head like a movie. Her over worked brain was overanalyzing every smile, laugh, and touch. She'd had a wonderful time and she knew that Edward had as well. If the kiss he'd planted on her as they were leaving was any indication, that is.<p>

_After they'd enjoyed the extra drinks and Bella hinted it was time for her to head home, Edward had walked her out. Bella had been surprised when he'd grabbed her and pulled her into a deserted hallway right before the exit. He'd pushed her up against the wall and her legs had spread voluntarily. She'd felt him move his leg between hers and push his thigh right against her pussy. "I'm looking forward to the next time I see you," he'd whispered in her ear. She'd been just about to answer, when his lips met hers softly and swiftly instead of being aggressive. He tugged her bottom lip in between his teeth, nipping it gently. Just as quickly as he'd pulled her into the little alcove, he released her and had put his forehead against hers. "The next time I see you, I want to know I'll be fucking you that night. Call me when your schedule allows a night out." He'd kissed her forehead and before Bella had been able to offer any kind of intelligent response he'd escorted her out to the valet where her car had been waiting._

Sitting here the next morning, she still didn't have an intelligent response for what had happened. Being pulled into that dark hallway had been hot as hell, that much she was certain. She against a wall with Edward between her thighs was definitely something she enjoyed. However, while it was a nice fantasy she'd spent an entire morning thinking about Edward. Every thought had been filled with memories and fantasies about this man. This was not something she did, ever. Bella stood up quickly and threw her cold coffee in the sink. She wouldn't let the rest of her day be dictated by Edward Cullen. She pushed off from the counter and stalked to her bedroom. "My night won't be dictated by him, either," she said out loud, grabbing her phone off the bedside table. She dialed quickly and waited.

"Hello?"

Bella internally sighed. Jacob's voice always did things to her "down there". It was smooth and deep and always had a hint of mischief. "Hey, it's Bella."

"Hey babe," he replied. Why did all the men in her life call her 'Babe' she thought to herself.

"Do you by any chance have tonight free? I need to see you." She always cut straight to the point, however this was more so than usual.

Jacob chuckled lightly and then sighed. "You know I do if I get to see you."

Bella smiled to herself. Jacob's and her relationship was one of convenience, mutual respect, and insane sexual compatibility. There was nothing she needed more right now than to get Edward out of her head. Jacob was an excellent way to do just that. An orgasm from Jacob Black always managed to make her completely incoherent. "Dinner? Drinks?" She offered.

"Let me take you to dinner. I don't want to slack in the gentleman department." He kidded and Bella let out a small laugh.

"I'd love dinner. Pick me up at 7? You pick the place."

"See you later, then."

Bella hung up and walked towards the kitchen again. She still had to get through tons of financial reports for the paper. She was interested in acquiring a paper in Georgia that was heading towards bankruptcy. She wanted to go over the numbers and she had to weigh the pros and cons. She knew she could turn their paper around, but she had to be sure. She wouldn't put up the millions it would cost without running every scenario and crunch every number herself. She turned on her laptop and opened up the folder in front of her and started to read, when the doorbell rang. She sighed heavily and got up to answer the door.

She tried not to smile when she saw who it was, but a small sliver of a grin crept across her face. "Twice in so many days, aren't I lucky?" She drawled as the face of the delivery boy peeked around the large arrangement of orange lilies.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," he said and his eyes dropped to her chest.

"Hey, eyes up here," she snapped her fingers and simultaneously pulled her hoodie closed. She had forgotten she'd thrown it on over her black lace bra when she'd gotten up this morning. Her smile was gone as she grabbed the flowers from the kid. "I assume the tip was included?" She asked, he nodded and she slammed the door shut. "Perv," she muttered, walking back to the kitchen. Her hand reached absently for her phone and she plugged in the meaning of orange lilies in the browser. She felt her smile creep back to her lips while she read. _Desire._

_Well, I desire you too, Mr. Cullen. Entirely too much. Which is why I called Jacob, _she thought to herself. She liked this game he was playing though. The flowers were sweet and he'd obviously spent time thinking about what to send her_. _She reached for the card and opened it. _Bella, last night was extremely enlightening and enjoyable. You know how much I 'desired' you last night and when I see you again you will feel how much. Call me when you think the time is right. Edward Cullen._

Bella had to give him credit. He managed to be smooth and sexy, but she wouldn't be fooled into daydreaming about him all day. She made quick work of the lilies, settled them into a vase and went back to work.

Bella checked herself in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her clutch. She was dressed up a bit for her evening with Jacob. She wanted to feel confident and sexy and her short skirt and high heels did the trick. The doorbell rang as she entered her living room. Jacob was always on time and in her life of hectic obligations, she didn't like to wait on anyone. She opened the door and smiled at the gorgeous man in her hallway. He was wearing a suit and a dress shirt with no tie and he looked happy to see her. Well, he looked happy to see what was on her feet. "What is it with you and my shoes, Jacob?" She teased, stepping into the hallway and shutting her door behind her. She jumped a bit when she felt Jacob's warm hand skim her thigh, below her skirt.

"It's not just your shoes, babe. This skirt should be illegal, but with the heels, it's criminal." Jacob muttered, his hand drifting up her side.

"Your wandering hands will get us in trouble. I need dinner first," Bella teased, grabbing his hand before it lifted her skirt. She led him down the hallway to the elevator. When they got in Jacob had her up against the wall and his massive hand, cupped her cheek. "You do look hot tonight and I'm so fucking glad you called me, babe. I needed to see you too." He kissed her swiftly and squeezed her hand.

Bella smiled softly at him. She knew he was a sweet guy and when it came time for him to settle down with someone she had a feeling that woman would be a lucky one. Bella knew she'd be disappointed when she couldn't have Jacob in her life anymore, but it was inevitable. He was a good guy who was going to make a great husband and she was never going to stick with one guy. When the time came to end it, she would do it with dignity, even if a part of her would mourn the loss of him in her life. "You're definitely living up to that gentlemanly demeanor you boasted about. The 'fucking' really did it for me," she teased.

The elevator opened and Jacob's car was parked in front of the valet station. Part of the reason Bella had become interested in Jacob was that she'd found he had a deep love for the classics, just as she did. He drove a 1957 Porsche and Jacob loved that car more than anything. Jacob opened the door for her and she gracefully got in, ass first and careful not to flash the valet her goods, which was incredibly hard in her skirt. She rolled her eyes, but smiled when she got Jacob laughing at her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm reconsidering this outfit."

"Please don't," he said, and closed her door.

The drive to the restaurant was quick and soon they were following the hostess to their table. "How did you know I had a hankering for their food?" Bella asked as they sat down. The restaurant had been a favorite of her grandfather's. It was a small family-owned and run Italian restaurant and the food was the best Bella had ever had. She had brought Jacob here many times and it had swiftly become a favorite of his as well. It was small, intimate and quiet. A perfect date in the making.

Grabbing the wine list, Jacob looked at her. "You sounded like you could use some comfort food. When you called this morning your voice was a bit off, different than usual. Not that I'm complaining, but if bringing you here makes you happy, I'm happy." He looked down to read the list.

Bella couldn't help but feel affection for the man across the table. He might just be her fuck buddy, but he cared about her happiness, and he was right, that did make her happy. She didn't want to think about why she might have sounded 'off', so she reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks, I am happy." She said swiftly and let go. She glanced around the small space at the other patrons. Everyone was eating and drinking and the noise level was low. She was about to ask Jacob about the wine he'd chosen, when she saw the unmistakable bronze hair sitting across the room. Shocked, she met his gaze. He stared at her for a moment and then glanced at Jacob. He met her eyes and, when he glanced at her date, he cocked an eyebrow before turning back to face the other person at the table. Curious, she moved her eyes to see that a gorgeous blonde woman was sitting across from Edward. She was smiling at him and he gave her the same crooked grin he'd given Bella the previous night. Her chest ached a bit at the exchange, but she shrugged it off, turning back to Jacob. Whatever Edward did was not her business and she suspected he felt the same way.

Their dinner passed comfortably as always. They enjoyed the delicious food, savory wine, and split a decadent dessert. As the waitress dropped off the check, Edward made an appearance at her side, his arm firmly wrapped around the blonde's small waist. "Bella, pleasure to see you again," he said, smiling lightly at her.

She looked up at him and returned the polite smile with one of her own. "Edward," she replied and offered up introductions. "Jacob Black, this is Edward Cullen, Rosalie's brother in law."

Edward glanced at her when she mentioned the familial connection, but turned back to Jacob. Offering his hand, "Black," he said coldly.

Jacob's normally jovial demeanor instantly changed when he put his hand in Edward's for a tough handshake. "Cullen."

Bella suddenly felt ridiculously stupid. Of course they knew each other. Jacob was a DA, Edward a criminal defense attorney. They knew each other from the courtroom and it appeared that those occasions had not been pleasant. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "of course you know each other. However we have not met your date, Edward." She said, looking coolly at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," she said, entirely too bubbly for Bella's liking.

Bella stuck out her hand, "Hi Tanya, I'm Bella." Her voice was an octave higher than her normal voice and she tried to suppress a giggle when both Edward and Jacob shot her a pair of confused looks. Bella didn't know herself why she was trying to make fun of the woman, but it was too late to take it back now and Tanya seemed to have no idea. Her gaze was firmly on Bella.

Tanya cocked her head to the side and asked, "Do I know you from someplace?"

Bella immediately tensed. "I don't see why you would, unless you work for the public defender's office."

Tanya's eyes lit up immediately. "Bella Swan!" She said quite loudly. "Our grandfathers were friends. They played golf every Sunday!"

Bella groaned internally. Of course Edward's date had to be Tanya Denali. She had known her in high school from her grandfather's country club. Her grandparents were perfectly nice people, but Tanya's parents were money hungry and catty. In Bella's opinion, Tanya herself, was always a bit stupid and really only cared about her appearance, but she'd never been mean as far as she knew. Bella gave Tanya a tight lipped grin, "Of course, Tanya, good to see you again."

"Gosh, it's been years, since our senior year! We were going to be debutantes together, but then you just disappeared. Of course, we all wondered what happened to you." Tanya babbled and the familiar tightening in Bella's chest became painful. Trying to appear indifferent, Bella replied, "well, it was good to see you both. Enjoy your evening." She turned in her seat, effectively ending the conversation. The last she wanted to do tonight was get into why she'd missed her debutante ball with someone who probably met her mother for tea every Sunday and gossiped with the best of them. That time in her life was locked away in her head and heart and that was where it was going to stay. It was too painful to think about and when she did, which was far too often, she was alone. No one but her family knew her secret and that was how she expected it to stay. It had been her fault, therefore her burden to carry.

She saw Edward and Tanya start to depart, mumbling their goodbyes. Jacob just stared at Edward's back as he left. "God, Cullen is such an arrogant ass," he grumbled under his breath.

Bella burst into laughter and he gave her a curious grin. "Sorry, it's just I didn't expect you to come out with that," she explained.

"The guy is damn good in court, I'll give him that. It's a battle to go against him, but he is so full of himself it's ridiculous."

Bella nodded in understanding. Edward was a shark in the courtroom, but he didn't get there by being nice. She understood and appreciated that, but Jacob who was always on the other side would see Edward being, as he'd previously stated, an arrogant ass. "Ready?" She asked, as he retrieved his credit card from the billfold. He stood and helped her up, "Absolutely, babe."

They drove to her place in comfortable silence. Jacob had never been one for idle chitchat and Bella was in no mood to be talkative. When they made it up to her apartment, Bella was only interested in one thing. Jacob in her bed, naked. She led him down her hallway to her room with him already shrugging out of his suit jacket. He dropped it on a nearby chair and reached for her, greedily. He pulled her top over her head and dropped it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips to her neck. He kissed softly from her ear to her collarbone and back up the other side. He dropped one hand down to the edge of her skirt and massaged the inside of her thigh. His lips were leaving a fiery trail on her skin and when he reached around to unclasp her bra, it spurred her into action. She grabbed his belt buckle and tugged him to the bed. Before she sat down she quickly undid the buckle and button on his pants, tugging them down and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. His hands were all over her body. She faltered when his fingers reached her nipple and she momentarily paused to appreciate the feeling course through her body, letting out a breathy moan. When his hands left her breast to run through her hair, she dropped his shirt to the floor and, surprising even herself, she pulled him on top of her onto the bed. When he landed, she laughed loudly. "You're one big man, Jacob Black."

He lifted himself off her and rested on his forearms, smirking down at her, "Is that so, Miss Swan?"

She palmed him through his boxers, and smiled up at him. "Yes, I believe that is so."

Laughing, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and after forty five minutes, Bella was reminded just how 'big' he was.

* * *

><p>I might do this every chapter, still undecided, but I do have a few recs for you this week...<p>

What I am hearting this week...

Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by annhanninen. It's hilarious and endearing!

.net/s/7520210/1/Fatherhood_Formula_and_Other_F_Words

Diamond in the Rough

It's an absolute dom/sub story, and really graphic, but if that's your thing, then I highly recommend it! It's absolutely fabulous!

.net/s/6284586/58/Diamond_in_the_Rough

Just add www(dot)fanfiction to the front of the above links :)

ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

We get to a lemon in this chapter... finally, right? :) Anyway, if descriptive lemons are not your thing... you can totally skip over it, but I wanted to give ya'll a warning that there is one in this chapter towards the end.

As always... Tracy, my pre-reader and fic bestie, I can't do this without you! Monica (LaMomo), the best beta a girl could ask for. You are priceless.

* * *

><p>"Drinks tonight, B?" Rosalie stuck her blonde head in the doorway of Bella's office.<p>

Bella glanced up from the paperwork she was going over to smile. "Sounds good. The usual Friday night spot?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Would Emmett let us go anywhere else?"

Bella laughed. "Stupid question, wasn't it? I'll see you guys there. I've got a few more minutes on this case." Rosalie smiled and quickly left. Bella checked the time on her phone. The phone that had been quiet, other than work calls. She'd not spoken to Jacob since last Sunday night. She had not called him and other than a quick wave in the courthouse on Wednesday, he hadn't contacted her. She hadn't felt the desire to call up Garrett, which was unusual in itself. She hadn't heard from Edward either. No sexy texts or flowers from the pervy delivery boy. To say the least, it had been a quiet week. It had been a shock to see Tanya, of all people with Edward last weekend. Of all the people it could've been, it was the girl from her past that knew too much. She might be too dumb to put it together, but the seed had been planted long ago and she hoped that Tanya hadn't spoken to Edward about her memories.

She hadn't been surprised when Edward didn't contact her this week. It had been awkward to see each other with dates. They both understood what the other expected and they had not even had sex yet, so the expectations were even lower. Bella could admit, to herself, that seeing Edward with Tanya was something she'd avoid again in the future, if at all possible. Edward was the kind of man you wanted to yourself, even if only for sex. She didn't know how Edward felt about seeing her with Jacob, but it must've been unpleasant to see her with someone he went up against in court. She figured it was all those things combined that had Edward avoiding her and she wasn't reaching out to him first. If he wasn't interested any longer that was his choice. While she would probably miss out on great sex, she could manage. She would miss those flowers though.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella was pulling on her cardigan and walking downstairs to the office lobby. It was a short walk from her office to the bar. The weather was turning slowly towards summer. She began walking up the street towards Emmett's bar and her hair immediately began whipping around her face as a gust of wind blew violently. She stopped to try and move it out of her eyes. She tucked her hair in her coat and looked up to cross the street and her eyes met the amused green ones of Edward, standing a few feet from her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, flatly. The amusement disappeared and was replaced by shock. She recovered quickly. "Sorry, that was rude." She offered a small smile. "You were just the last person I figured I'd see tonight. That's all."

"I'm meeting my family for drinks. I saw you getting tangled in your hair as I was about to cross the street. I figured I'd stop to say hi."

"Well, you can say hi as we walk. I'm heading to Emmett's as well." Bella placed her hand in his, and for a moment she felt a warm tingle radiate up through her wrist. He squeezed her hand quickly and they crossed the street together.

When they got to the other side, he pulled her to a stop and smiled down at her. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she responded, before trying to walk again. _Why was he being so weird?_

When he didn't move, she sighed and glanced back at him. "C'mon, we have people waiting."

"Seeing you on Sunday with Jacob was upsetting to me." Edward spoke, running a hand through his hair. "And for me to be upset about that is," he paused, searching for a word. "Unusual," he eased out, tentatively. He looked uncomfortable speaking about how he felt and Bella found it endearing in a way. It was probably because it was how feelings made her react. She knew he did not get attached to women, just as she did not get committed to men. If Garrett and Bella never hooked up again, she would be disappointed, yes, but only because of the sex. While he was a fantastic person and even more fuck buddy, she had not formed an attachment to him.

She'd already broken so many rules with Edward. She was far from being emotionally involved with him, but she knew their chemistry was beyond what she shared with either of her two other men, or any men from her past, for that matter. That fact alone set her head spinning. The flowers and the constant thoughts of him had Bella in absolute disarray. Yet, still she knew he would never be more to her than a fuck buddy and that calmed her considerably.

She laughed and grinned at him. "Seeing you with Tanya upset me as well. As much as I hate to admit it." She got closer and looked up at him. "I didn't like that feeling. It's not something I'm used to, either."

He leaned down slowly to meet her upturned lips. He groaned as she pulled herself even closer and wound her fingers in his hair. Barely moving his lips from hers, he murmured, "can we just get this foreplay out of the fucking way? Bella, I want you, you want me. We're driving ourselves crazy with petty bullshit. Tell me you'll come home with me tonight?" He kissed her again, before pulling away.

Bella only felt relief at his words. He still wanted her and the games would be over if she agreed. She wanted him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her. He'd made it perfectly clear. It was her turn to end this silly game of cat and mouse. "Yes," she breathed, before kissing him one last time.

He nodded, and pulled her along the sidewalk. "So, we'll have a drink or two and then leave separately, yes?" Bella asked, trying to keep up with his long strides. "Text me your address." She added, but when he didn't answer she got worried. She pulled on his arm. "Edward, stop. Don't go inside holding my hand. Alice is in there."

He stopped abruptly and dropped her hand. "We have to stay there for a while?" He looked upset. "I was just about to walk in, tell them to have a good night, buy a round, and take off."

She laughed and opened the door to the pub. "Oh yes, because that isn't obvious at all! You've managed for this long; a couple hours won't kill you."

Following her in, he groaned . "I honestly don't know if I'll make it." She rolled her eyes at him before looking for their friends. She found them quickly, thanks to Emmett's size. "How did you two manage to arrive at the same time?" Alice asked, when they reached their friends.

Bella stole a sip of Emmett's beer, as he released her from his hug. "We saw each other outside on the street. Both of us were walking this way." Bella replied, smiling at her friend.

Alice let her gaze linger on Bella, but just nodded and turned to say hi to her brother. Bella internally breathed a sigh of relief. She already hated keeping things from Alice, but it felt much more like betrayal when she was about to fuck her brother for the first time, because she knew Alice would disapprove. She didn't want to hurt her best friend in any way, but her desire for Edward seemed to cloud her judgment and all she could think of was putting on a good show, drinking a few, and getting the hell to Edward's.

"It's nice to have you with us again, Edward. I'm glad you're coming out more." Alice was saying to him, as Bella waved down the waitress, instead of going up to the bar. She knew Alice loved having her brother around. A new round of guilt hit her. If Alice was truly going to be against her and Edward hooking up, she hoped she wouldn't take it out on him. She didn't want to be the reason they didn't have each other in their lives. She heard Alice continue and she found herself listening. "You're always busy with work. Mom's right you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Bella saw Edward give his sister a one-armed hug. They looked so different. Small, petite Alice and tall, broad shouldered, Edward. Alice wasn't done however. "And if you're not at work, you've got some woman on her back."

Bella's eyes widened and despite her knowing better, her glance flew to Edward. Alice never spoke like that and Bella was shocked, but quite delighted. Alice looked around and saw most everyone was now looking at her in surprise. "What?" Alice defended, shrugging her shoulders. "It's true, we all know it. Even Bella, who just met Edward."

"Alice," Edward warned, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. The gesture was sweet, but she could tell Edward wasn't happy discussing his private life.

Alice, however, wasn't done. "And the blonde you were with the other night, bleh!"

Bella definitely avoided looking at Edward this time. She knew Alice was talking about Tanya, but she didn't know how Alice had found out Edward was out with her. "Well, Alice, I didn't know running into you accidentally called for you to pick apart my date."

"Date!" Alice said, throwing her hands up. "She's a hook up, pure and simple. God, you're just like Bella. Call it a date and suddenly it's not what it truly is… mindless sex!"

Jasper stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alice. "Calm down, darling. It's not your place." He whispered, lovingly, throwing an apologetic look to Edward and Bella. Edward was staring at his sister with a bewildered look on his face.

"Allie, I know my life upsets you, but it is in fact, my life." Edward began, trying to pull Alice towards him for a hug, but she wouldn't let go of Jasper. Suddenly, they all became aware that Alice was crying.

Rosalie and Bella both looked at each other and stepped forward, confused. Alice was emotional, but this was over the top even for her. Bella looked at Jasper and realized he wasn't concerned, but had a look of almost amusement on his face. "Jasper?" Bella questioned, rubbing Alice's back. He looked down at his wife's face, burrowed in his chest. "C'mon doll, let's get this out of the way."

Alice raised her tear-stained face and looked quite sheepish. She nodded to Jasper, but turned to Bella and Edward. "Before I tell you my news, I should apologize." She wiped her eyes and continued. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, Edward. It's not my business, I know that. And Bella," she sighed, "I shouldn't have included you in my rant. I just care too much about you two. I want you to be as happy as I am and have what I have and what I am going to have." She smiled at Jasper again. "Sometimes I think you two would be perfect for each other, if you weren't so alike."

Bella smiled at her friend, but her thoughts were racing. _Alice would approve? No, that's not what she said. She said she would approve if we were in a relationship she supported. That definitely did not include what she was thinking about doing to Edward later. _She shook those thoughts off and asked, "So what's your news?"

"I'm so emotional and crazy lately, because I'm pregnant!" She gleefully announced. Everyone went wild,congratulating the couple and hugging each other. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and put on a happy face. _Stay composed; don't let it get to you. You're stronger than this. _Throwing her arms around Alice, she hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," Bella said, with a smile. She was, happy that is, but her memories were starting to overtake her. She was desperately trying to keep calm though. This would be the first baby in their happy group and she wouldn't rat herself out and ruin Alice's moment. She forced herself to stay in place with a smile on her face as she listened to the conversations flowing around her, whilst all she really wanted to do was run. Rosalie and Alice were already planning the colors for a nursery and the men had bought a round of drinks to congratulate Jasper.

"Uncle, now that's a word I wouldn't associate with me." Edward said, coming to stand next to Bella, two shot glasses in his hands. He handed one to her and gestured for her to take it with him. With a salute, they both downed the tequila. "Uncle," Edward murmured, shaking his head. Bella just nodded, letting him know she'd heard him. "You're awfully quiet. Babies not your thing?" Edward asked.

Bella wasn't going to have this conversation, so she just shrugged, saying instead, "I'm happy for Alice."

Edward looked at her strangely. "As am I."

Bella grabbed another shot from the surplus of glasses in front of Jasper. She swiftly downed it before pushing through the crowd to the bar. She signaled to Mike, who hustled over to her. "Bella, what can I get ya?" He asked, cheerily.

She was usually up for conversation, but not tonight. She smiled briefly before answering. "Meyers Dark and coke, double."

He looked surprised, but didn't comment and hurried off to make her drink. "I didn't take you for a rum and coke kinda lady, Bella." She turned to Edward who seemed to have followed her.

She was losing her self-control and fast. She wasn't weak and she wasn't pathetic. She wouldn't let her mistakes rule her life. However, Alice's news had shocked her so much that she had no words and no composure left. She just felt empty and needed to fill that void somehow. She was at a bar, so her closest ally was alcohol. "I don't think you know what kinda lady I am, Edward." She informed him sassily. "Yet, that is."

Edward wasn't easily distracted though. "Something happened back there, Bella? You put on a great show. I think I am the only person who noticed you were more subdued than the rest of them."

She plastered on a bright smile and handed Mike her money, grabbing her drink. She took a sip before answering. "Nothing was wrong. I was surprised, of course, but I am so happy for your sister." She took another deep pull from her drink, draining her glass. She placed it on the bar and waved her hand to Mike for another.

"I want you coherent tonight, Bella. I want you to know what I am doing to that body of yours. Every single thing I plan on doing." Edward's breathed in her ear. She felt goose bumps ripple down her neck and arms. Suddenly her panties were no longer dry and along with the pleasant buzz of the alcohol coursing through her veins, she had a one-track mind with Edward. She downed the drink that Mike had just placed down.

"Now I'm done and completely coherent, but feeling pretty damn good, if I say so. Can we go now?" She said, moving towards their friends.

"Slow down, woman." Edward said, laughing as he pulled her to a stop. "We are leaving together, so follow my lead." Bella decided she would follow him just about anywhere if it led to them finally having sex. She trailed behind him until they reached their friends. "Alice, I wanted to offer my congratulations again. I am so happy for you and Jasper. You guys will make wonderful parents. Unfortunately I have an early conference call tomorrow morning and have to run and Bella just told me she doesn't want to drive because she's had a few drinks, so we're splitting a cab."

Alice looked to Bella questioningly and she couldn't tell if it was out of concern or mistrust, but she shrugged it off. Bella grabbed Alice a little more gently than usual and gave her a big hug. "You're going to make one hot momma!" The words flew out of her mouth easier than she imagined. Must have been the alcohol talking.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and squeezed her tight. "I'll need you every step of the way." Alice murmured as she let her go. She smiled brightly, but leaned in again. "You okay sharing a cab? Jazz and I can always run you home."

Bella shook her head and grinned. "I'll be just fine, enjoy your nights out while you can!"

"I know, right?" Alice laughed, hugging Jasper now.

Bella hugged everyone goodbye and followed Edward outside to the cabstand. There was a cab waiting at the curb and they hopped in. Edward's arm was draped along her shoulders and his fingers were stroking her languidly as the cab took off. She couldn't keep her own hands to herself and she started stroking his thigh. She giggled as he dropped a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. His fingers started making their way down her arm and around her waist and suddenly he pulled her into his lap. She laughed out loud, before slapping a hand over her mouth. When she glanced to the rear-view mirror and saw the cab driver looking amused, but not upset, she let Edward keep her where she was. He began a very slow trail of kisses across her collarbone and neck and she sighed, however, as soon as she felt his erection on her ass, something lit inside of her.

She attacked his mouth, pushing her way inside and caressing his tongue with hers, letting her hands trail down his chest. His muscles were contracting with every labored breath he took and she enjoyed how his abs felt against her hands. She shifted slightly and moved her hand down even further. She palmed him through his pants and anticipation coiled in her belly when she felt him harden even more. "I can't wait till I get you to my place." He whispered, breaking their kiss. His hands whispered over her breasts, brushing her nipples that were standing at attention. The rest of the ride they could not keep their hands off each other and as they rolled up to Edward's apartment building, they could not get out of the cab fast enough. Edward gave the driver way too much money, but his lips being glued to Bella's was only the driver's gain.

As soon as Edward got the door open, Bella pulled his shirt from his pants and began unbuttoning it. She had to see him naked as soon as possible. Edward was pulling her cardigan off her and trying to yank her shirt over her head. His hands were everywhere and Bella was distracted when they dipped into her dress pants. "Ooh," she murmured, and suddenly she was hoisted up with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips attacked his once again as her hands worked on his belt buckle. As quickly as she could she had his pants opened and she was about to slip her hands inside when he dropped her to her feet lightly. "Edw…" she began to complain, but his hands made quick work of her own pants and she found herself standing only in her thong. Edward's hand roamed around to her ass and he let out a groan when he discovered only bare skin. His eyes were glued to her form and she noticed the exact moment he discovered her most noticeable tattoo. He met her steady gaze and let his fingers trace the words on the side of her torso. "We can talk about it another time," was her only response. He nodded in understanding. Finding it only fair that he should lose his pants, too, she pulled on a belt loop, effectively dropping them to the floor. His boxer briefs were tented and she grinned up at him, pulling him closer. "Why did I ever think this would be a bad idea?" She asked him, as he found the clasp on her bra.

He popped it and answered, "fuck if I know, but I have you here now and," his eyes widened as she let her bra drop to the floor. "I know just what to do with you." His hands cupped her breasts and Bella rubbed her thighs together wantonly. She was dripping wet and needed him inside her as soon as possible. They stood there in their underwear, eyeing each other… Well, Edward was eyeing her breasts, but when they took their next breaths, they were kissing again. They roughly peeled each other's remaining underwear out of the way and Bella launched herself into his arms. She must have taken him by surprise because he flew into the wall, but his lips never left hers. "Goddamn woman, you're trying to fucking kill me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" She grunted out.

He rubbed a finger over her slick folds and she threw her head back, relishing in what he was doing to her. "Bare, you don't know what that shit does to me. So fucking beautiful."

She chose not to answer, but instead rubbed up and down his length, moaning and desperately wishing he was inside her already. Her wish was soon granted because Edward must have been just as impatient. With what must have been a practiced move, he lifted her up and due to his size it was quite a bit up; with a swift downward pull on her shoulders he was sheathed completely inside her. "Fuck," Edward cursed and Bella knew exactly how he felt. He felt so good inside her and her thighs gripped his waist. "You feel fucking amazing," he groaned, thrusting up into her.

They were frenzied, pushing and taking for their own pleasure. They were slamming into walls and at one point, Bella heard something crash to the floor, but she didn't give a flying shit. Her head had been banged against several hard surfaces, but she felt so fucking good, it didn't even faze her. She could only concentrate on how turned on she was. Her orgasm was about to take over, and just as Edward pushed her against another wall and pushed a thumb to her clit, she was a goner. "Fuck," she cried out and she felt Edward pump into her a couple more times, before a trail of profanities left his gorgeous mouth.

Her head hit his shoulder and she gasped out, "you kiss your mother with that mouth, sailor?"

He let go of her legs, effectively setting her down and groaned. "Can we not bring up my mother right now?" He gave her ass a friendly tap as he walked down the hallway. She heard the refrigerator open and bottles clink together, so she followed him to the kitchen. Naked and absolutely beautiful, Edward had two water bottles in his hand and a lopsided grin that could melt butter. He handed one to her and placed a kiss on her temple. "I told you it would be fun, Bella. You need to have more faith in me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her down another hallway. "You want to stay?" He opened a door and Bella was in love. Well, with his bed. Huge, and soft looking, with tons of fluffy pillows. She wanted to fly headfirst into the blue abyss. She restrained herself however and smiled up at Edward.

"If that bed is half mine, then absolutely."

Edward laughed and moved to the left side. "As long as the half you want is the right side. I am set in my ways."

"Okay, old man. I sleep on the right side anyway." Bella lifted the comforter and slipped in the soft, smooth sheets and moaned. Edward wrapped an arm around her stomach and snuggled up close.

"Don't moan like that. You're still naked and I'm definitely naked and I really do have an early conference call, even on a Saturday. So for the love of God woman, please don't moan." Bella giggled, finding him adorable. "Don't giggle, either."

Edward turned off the lights and Bella found herself with heavy eyelids almost instantly. It had been a long week and though their first time together was quick, it was exhausting. Right before she slipped into sleep, she heard Edward murmur, "best idea ever."

* * *

><p>Yay for a lemon! They have finally hooked up... now the adventure really begins...<p>

I can't thank the readers enough who have put me on alert and especially those who have reviewed! I don't think you realize how much it means to read a review. That someone took time to tell you, good or bad how your story made them feel... it's wonderful! At the end of the day though, I just hope ya'll are enjoying where this story is heading... thanks ya'll!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the hook up last chapter... hot enough?

I really enjoyed writing this chapter... hope you like it! Please let me know!

Tracy, my pre-reader, you have been such a help this week, you make this so fun! Monica, beta, words don't describe how vital you are to all this! Thank you over and oer again!

* * *

><p>Bella cracked an eye open and looked around the empty bedroom. Technically, she had been up only for a few minutes, but when she heard Edward moving around she had feigned sleep. His bed was so comfortable and she didn't want to move an inch. When her eye caught the open bathroom door and Edward standing there in nothing but a low-slung towel around his waist, she was suddenly wide awake. He was shaving, and while Bella had never found watching a man go about his daily morning routine particularly sexy, Edward doing it was a whole different story. She tried not to move from her position on the bed, but she just had to get a better view. She turned her head slightly to appreciate the sight better. She smiled on noticing his tattoo. She suddenly remembered that she'd noticed a piece of the one on his arm the night they'd been out for drinks, but last night she'd been tipsy and entirely too engrossed in what Edward was doing to her body for her to notice he had one more. The one on his arm turned out to be a crest of some kind. However, she saw words on his right pec, they weren't overly large and she couldn't make out the words from the bed. Her curiosity won out though. She slowly began to sit up, wondering if Edward would notice.<p>

He must have detected her out of the corner of his eye, because he turned to smile at her. She held the sheet up under her armpits and returned the smile. "Morning," she said, running a hand through her hair, trying to ease the tangles.

Edward paused his shaving and came into the bedroom. He stood at the end of the bed with his razor in one hand. Bella unconsciously licked her lips. The man couldn't look sexier. He was pure man and Bella wanted another taste. However, his tattoo caught her eye again. _Veni Vidi Vici _were the words engraved on his chest. He followed her gaze and brought a hand up to rub his chest. "Yeah, I got it after I graduated law school. I took Latin in undergrad and these words of Julius Caesar's always stuck with me. I came…"

Bella interrupted him, "I came, I saw, I conquered."

He looked surprised that she'd know the meaning. "You know the saying?"

Bella nodded and replied. "It was something my grandfather used to say. Whenever I was having a hard time, that was what he always told me. He said it was to remind me to stick with it till you're finished. Never give up. You'll be rewarded for your hard work."

Edward nodded in agreement. "It's what I told myself all through high school. Now, with work, it's what motivates me."

Bella, with the sheet still tight against her sides, slid up onto her knees and scooted over to the end of the bed. She traced the words lightly across his chest before letting her fingers trail to the crest on his arm. She flashed him a curious look. He peeked down at the tattoo and then met her gaze. "The Cullen crest. It's a bit cliché; however, I'm close with my family. We have a lot of family pride. We work together." He shrugged, in the way a man does when the subject is really just as simple as it sounds.

He waved a hand in her direction and grinned. "Besides, I'm not the only one with tats." His hand swept over the words on Bella's side, down over the bird on her pelvic bone. Bella raised her foot out of the sheet and showed him the small lobster on her foot. He grabbed it and looked at it carefully before laughing. "It's adorable, but why a lobster?"

Bella laughed, shrugging. "I have a deep love for Maine. I have a cottage in a small fishing village on the mid coast, a place called Port Clyde. It's a perfect getaway. The lobster is a reminder of how much I love it there."

"All your tattoos mean something?" Edward asked, raising her arm to get a look at the most painful reminder of what she'd lost. Bella nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His fingers traced each word as he read aloud. "If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever." Her eyes drifted closed and she took a deep breath. His hand continued to drift over her shoulder blades to her last one. "That which does not kill us, only makes us stronger." He whispered and her breath caught as he drifted over the date below the quote. Her tattoos reminded her, but they also healed her. When she got them, she was in a dark place, not entirely sure which way was up. She was young and depressed. When she felt the needle penetrate her skin, marking her, it was almost like she was released from her ties. They allowed her to live her life, yet they were always a reminder of what she'd gone through. She knew she wasn't healed and, never would be, but they'd given her hope of a brighter future.

Her eyes fluttered open and she met Edward's green orbs, which were staring down at her. "I don't tell anyone what these mean to me. The bird, the words, they are for me. They mean something to me."

Edward nodded, almost as if he knew she wasn't going to reveal any deep, dark secrets. "They obviously mean a great deal." Bella steeled herself against the threat of her tears and nodded. She had gone through the same talk with Jacob and Garrett. Both had been interested in her ink and both had ink of their own, but she'd never shared with them anything about hers.

"Hey," Edward called out softly, pulling her face to look at him. "No pressure, I don't need to know." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked back into the bathroom. Bella lied back down with a smile on her face. She'd picked another great guy. He hadn't made a big deal of her silence, or demanded to be told things. It was just as easy as she was hoping it would be. She stretched her arms out above her head and gave her body a good stretch. She was deliciously sore from last night. Her thighs ached a bit from having her legs wrapped around Edward so tightly last night and her arms felt a bit like jelly. She reached up and touched the tender spot on her head, where she'd hit the wall last night. She was surprised to find a sizeable lump. "Does it hurt?"

She glanced up to see Edward smirking down at her, looking quite proud. "No, not too badly. No thanks to you!"

He gently rubbed the pad of his fingers over the lump, still grinning at her. "Would you mind if I told you that there is nothing better than fucking you against a wall, and that I'm not sorry?"

"You sir, are not a gentleman. Taking a sweet, gentle woman like me and shoving her up against a wall like an animal. I am shocked!" She made a move to get up, still gripping the sheet.

Edward laughed and grabbed her around her waist as she stood. "Like an animal, huh?"

She tried to stay serious, but he was too cute when he was playful. She looked up to his face and smiled widely. "Yeah, an animal."

He ripped the sheet away from her and kissed her. The kiss was hard and fueled by one thing; lust. "I'll show you an animal," he murmured against her lips.

She dropped the towel that was still around his waist. "Please do," she whispered back and yanked him down on top of her.

"My God, woman!" Rose's voice yelled and Bella swung her head up from her desk to glare at her best friend.

"What the hell, Rose? Why are you yelling at me?" She turned back to her paperwork. She was almost off arraignment duty. Angela was due back this week and she couldn't be happier. She was already starting to look over her cases that were due in court next week. She had everything from burglary and drug dealing, to more mundane things like obstruction of justice. She couldn't wait to get back to what she loved, getting her hands dirty in the courtroom.

She had left Edward's house on Saturday morning completely satisfied. The morning after sex was as mind-blowing as the night before. It was a whole lot more gentle on her head, but not gentle on the rest of her body. She was small and Edward was big, which was reason enough for her to be sore, but add the ridiculous positions they'd found themselves in, her body had been pleasantly achy for days. Edward offered for her to stay for breakfast before his conference call, but she was anxious to get home to Marblehead. It had been tempting to stay, but she knew she would see him again soon. They had agreed on a mid-week get together. She pecked him on the cheek, he swatted her ass and then she was out the door.

"That look on your face is what I am yelling about." Rose interrupted her train of thought. "That look is not a Jake or a Garrett look."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What are you even talking about?"

Rose flopped down in the spare chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. "You had the goofiest smile on your face. When you've been with Jake or Garrett you just look satisfied, not giddy. So, spill… now! Who is the new guy?"

Bella listened to Rose, confused. Was her face that dead of a giveaway? She was completely happy when she was with Jacob or Garrett. They had fun and she enjoyed being with them. She knew her night with Edward had been definitely on her top-ten list. Hot, fun, and no promises made. So, why would Rose pick up on something more when she herself felt no different? Or did she? If she thought hard about it she had no desire to call Jacob or Garrett, only Edward. He made her body respond to his in ways no one else did. Everything he did turned her on. Even shaving, if she remembered correctly. Other than fantasizing about his dick and what he did with it, she felt no different.

"Bitch, would you stop! You're making me crazy!" Rose interrupted her thoughts again.

"Would you quit it? I just met someone new and so far it's as great as I thought it would be." Bella replied, deflecting the question as best she could. Edward was Rose's brother in law and even though Bella was still worried about Alice finding out about her and Edward, she wasn't keen on the idea of Rose knowing either. Rose would understand a bit better than Alice, but it wasn't something Bella was anxious to talk about.

Rose stood up and glared down at Bella. "Fine, be stingy about all the hot sex you're having." She started to walk out, but turned around and pointed her finger at Bella. "But I will find out who it is, eventually"

Bella laughed out loud and Rose narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, but you looked too serious. This is not a big deal. This guy and I are not a big deal. No reason to get upset."

"That look you had on your face was a big deal. You looked different. Maybe you need to realize that." With that final remark, she strode out.

Bella didn't know what to make of Rose's words. She knew only one thing; Edward was not any different than Jake or Garrett. She didn't want anyone else right now because things were still so new. Just thinking about him made her horny as hell, so she did the one thing she was sure would ease the ache. Picking up her phone, she sent Edward a quick text. _I need to see you._

Bella's breath was coming in harsh pants and her heart was racing as she stared up at the ceiling with hooded eyes. "God, I needed that."

Edward's hand rubbed her thigh, his breath just as short as her own. "Me too," he murmured. He lifted his head and looked around her bedroom. He threw his head back down as if it was too much to lift it for too long. "This room looks like you."

She rolled over to look at him. "How do you know what looks like me?"

He looked around the room again before answering. "You're beautiful and feminine, but not girly, so pink wouldn't suit you. Instead, you chose a nautical, beach cottage theme. I'm assuming it reminds you of Marblehead." She just stared at him, until he met her gaze. "What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Bella shook her head and got up from the bed. She glanced back at him and smiled. "You're right," she started as she tied her robe on. "This room is my little piece of Marblehead here in the city."

"You grew up at Marblehead?" Edward asked, as he sat up in the bed.

Bella closed her eyes briefly as she headed into the bathroom. She didn't mind the questions, but coming from Edward they seemed more personal. "I did, yes."

"Your grandfather ran the Globe, didn't he? You're Charles Swan's granddaughter?"

That question was definitely too personal; however Bella was used to it and she had her standard line of answers ready and waiting. She lied to everyone but Rose and Alice, who probably told their husbands, but they never said a word to her about it. Nobody needed to know her role at the newspaper, especially her latest fling. She wondered how he'd found out or put two and two together, but she wasn't going to avoid the question. She would find out later. She turned to look at Edward with a smile. "I am and he sure did. He did a damn good job of it too, don't you think?"

He looked surprised at her omission, almost as if he thought she would lie to him, but he hadn't asked the right question yet. "Was it left in the family?"

There it was; the golden question. She started to say no, to tell him that the family only owned stocks now and had no say in how the place was ran. However, a different lie came out of her mouth. "You know how family businesses work. My father was next in line…" she let that hang in the air, hoping that Edward understood what she meant.

To her relief he nodded his head. "Your dad is the oldest son, so the business goes to him. Of course it would. Would you ever want to run the paper?"

Bella wanted to tell him that she had nothing to do with the paper and never would. Once again though, she didn't know how to lie to this man. She went with vague once again. "Being a public defender keeps me busy…"

Edward looked at her, carefully before a grin graced his face once again. "I bet it does. I'm surprised you had time to call me."

She laughed and sauntered over to him, where he sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. She got close to him and whispered, "I didn't have time to call. If you remember, I texted."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her and his eyes were sparkling emerald. Before she could dart away, his large hands came around her waist and he pulled her down, where she automatically straddled his hips. "I stand corrected," he said, rubbing circles on her hips, slowly. She draped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I am glad we decided to do this, Bella." Edward said, leaning in and kissing her gently. "You're just what I've been craving."

"Craving, you make yourself sound like a pregnant woman." She teased, poking his lean stomach. "For the record, I'm glad we decided to do this too." She moaned when she made a move to get more comfortable and felt him getting harder underneath her. "You want to stay the night?" She asked, as he trailed kisses across her collarbone.

"I have to get up early in the morning. I'm due in court at 8:00am." He slowly untied her robe and slipped a hand inside, His hands were leaving a hot trail on her skin and she was amazed she could feel as turned on as she did after having him a half hour prior.

"Then, I'll set the alarm for 6:30. I have to be up too." She lifted up her robe as he moved aside the sheet that had been covering him.

"Sounds good," he hissed as she took his dick in her hand.

She lifted up and sat back down, engulfing him inside her. Words were no longer necessary; when they were like this they understood each other perfectly.

Weeks were flying by for Bella. Her caseload was back to normal. She was knee-deep in discovery, court dates, and plea deals. Her days were loaded down and the majority of her nights were spent with Edward. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves and they couldn't refrain from seeing each other. Sometimes they were both so exhausted the following day, but they both agreed it was worth it. It seemed Bella had been ruined for other men for a while. She had not called Garrett or Jacob since she'd been with Edward for the first time. She would see Jacob at the courthouse and she knew he wanted to talk to her, but she was avoiding him. No reason for it to be complicated. Bella had recognized Edward for what he was when she saw him with Tanya. He wasn't a man who should be shared. She never asked him if he was still with other women and he didn't ask about her life away from him, but it was almost understood. They didn't have to ask. They had been on the same wave-length since they'd started sleeping together. It was easy and problem-free. They didn't have expectations for one another. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. They had fucking fantastic sex. If one of them couldn't stay over or couldn't meet, there were no problems.

And there were the flowers. The beautiful bouquets came like clockwork after every night they spent together. She wanted to ask him if he did this for all women he had slept with, but it was none of her business. He sent them and she enjoyed them. The last one, a beautiful arrangement of gardenias, was her personal favorite. They meant secrecy and, while she was ashamed of keeping a secret this big, it made her giggle that Edward was making a joke out of it. Yes, she definitely loved the flowers he sent. She couldn't wait to see what he came up with next.

That part of her world was perfect, but two other aspects of her life were driving her crazy. Alice was hormonal and needy and kept asking a ton of questions about what had been keeping Bella so busy. Bella refused to lie; however, she was running out of excuses. She needed to speak to Edward about finally coming clean, because she knew she needed to tell Alice before she found out on her own. The second thing looming on her immediate future was the quarterly meeting of the board for the paper. Bella had run the numbers over and over again on the paper in Georgia and she was presenting her findings to the rest of the board of directors today.

Bella gathered her briefcase and files from the backseat of the Mercedes and smiled at Marcus warmly. Marcus had been her grandfather's right-hand man. He might not be family, but other than Alice and Rose, he was the closest thing. He had helped her transition into her position flawlessly and she couldn't have done it without him. They both exited the car and walked in through the back entrance of the Globe office building. She never let the staff see her enter or exit the building. That would mean too many people wondering what she was doing there. They had all loved her grandfather and were loyal staff members; however, if one person with good intentions or not spoke about seeing her, her cover would blow. She had chosen to remain anonymous for a variety of reasons and, riding the elevator up to the board-room, she knew they were still valid.

She strode into the room, smiling at the group of twelve that stood as she entered. "Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen," She said, with a smile. The group was mostly made up of people that had been handpicked by her grandfather. They were smart and loyal and that's all Bella cared about. She put her briefcase on the table and immediately began handing out her packets containing the Georgia paper proposal. "I know we have to go over the quarterly earnings, as well as discuss circulation. However, if I may, I'll begin with what I think is a sensible acquisition."

The board smiled indulgently at her; but she knew she had to make the numbers work for them to agree with her. She had done her homework and she knew in her gut that this paper would make sense for them to take over. She sat down at the head of the table, and as always, it surprised her how easily she switched to businesswoman when she sat there. She opened her own packet and clicked on the overhead projector. She inserted her flash drive into the computer and turned back to the expectant faces. Smiling once again, she dove into her job wholeheartedly.

Hours passed in a blur and Bella laughed at herself, trying to figure out how she'd managed to be with Edward at his apartment door. She had called him as soon as she walked out of the Globe building. She wanted to celebrate. The board had agreed unanimously to buy the paper in Georgia and the quarterly reports had been the icing on the cake. Their circulation was up by 4% and, with the market the way it was, that was beyond phenomenal. She had convinced Edward to blow out of work at a respectable hour and meet her for drinks.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked, turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open.

Bella followed him in and glided past him, smiling at him over her shoulder. "It's been one of those days where just about everything that could go right did. I adore those days." She dropped her purse to the ground when she felt Edward's hands meet her waist from behind. "Are you about to make my day even better?" She asked, spinning around to face him, but backing up at the same time.

"I will, if you let me. Where are you going?" He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out, making him appear child-like. He was actually adorable.

She was wearing a printed wrap-around dress, so she reached down to untie the sash that held it together. "I was heading to the bedroom. Isn't where we were going?" She asked, pulling her dress open and letting it flutter to the floor. If she had a camera, she would have taken a picture of the look of absolute lust that took over Edward's face. "You like?" She said, running her hands over the top of her black-lace-clad breasts and down her ribs, to her pussy.

Edward began pulling off his tie and shirt at a frantic pace, never taking his eyes off her moving fingers. "If that is not the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen…" he moaned, hopping from foot to foot, trying to get his pants off.

"In a hurry?" She asked, trying not moan out loud when he stood up and she saw how hard he was. Seeing his length and girth on display never failed to make her hornier. She couldn't help it, it was fucking impressive.

"Fuckin' right I'm in a hurry. We're definitely not making it to the bedroom." He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her back. "This lace is fucking hot, but I need to see those tits of yours." One-handed, he opened the clasp and let her bra fall down her arms to where her fingers were still working her own clit. She removed them to let the bra drop to the floor and tried to put them on Edward, but he was having none of it. "Don't you dare stop rubbing that pussy, Bella." He warned and his voice made her even wetter. Her hands immediately went back to the job and she let him yank down her panties, so he could see her better. She almost came when he pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs over his springing erection.

"God, I want you in me, now." She gasped out, her breathing even harder and her orgasm even closer when she saw Edward grasp his dick and run his hand up and down. "Please?"

He lifted her up and quickly set her down on the table in the foyer, by the front door. She didn't have time to think because he had grasped her ankles and put them up on either end of the short table. She was completely exposed and spread out for him and she had never been more turned on in her life. "I want to fuck you hard, Bella." He said, stroking himself as he looked in her eyes for agreement.

She couldn't form any sentences, so she only nodded her assent. Did this man have any idea what he did to her? Like she would even come close to saying no? As soon as he'd seen her nod, he was inside her, filling her so completely that her head dropped to his shoulder. He felt so good, swiveling his hips and his hip-bones were hitting the underside of her exposed thighs in the most delicious way. She lifted her head up slightly and almost came on the spot when she saw the mirror on the opposite wall, giving her the best view of his toned ass and of the in-and-out movements his hips were making. His broad shoulders and the muscles on his back were tense. She let her hands run down it, enjoying the feel of the movement under his skin. "You like watching me fuck you?" Edward whispered in her ear and she gasped in surprise at being caught.

She tried like hell to maintain her composure, despite being thoroughly fucked. "I could watch you fuck me all night. Buy a mirror for your room." She whispered back and she felt him somehow expand even more inside of her. He increased his movements, biting and licking all the skin he could reach on her exposed chest, while Bella couldn't take her eyes off the mirror image in front of her. She could feel her orgasm approach and she wished she could hold it off, but the sensations he was causing and the additional benefit of voyeurism were bringing her on the brink. "I'm so close," she whispered.

"I know," he grunted and it occurred to her that he had to know. She felt her own muscles tightening around him, so he would too. "Come, Bella. Now." He demanded and thrust against her, filling her to the hilt. She gasped in pleasure and then fell over the edge. She gripped onto his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. He began moving even faster and, to her surprise, she felt another orgasm coming. Just as he let go and threw his head back in pleasure, she let her second one wash over her. She watched his beautiful face as he came. His lips were in a tight line and his eyebrows were bunched together. His eyes were closed and he was perfect in that moment. She couldn't believe that she'd never appreciated him when he was like this before.

He came back down from his own wave and let his forehead drop to hers, their breath mingling together in quick pants. "I will never get enough of you, Bella."

She laughed and pulled back to look at him. "I'm that good, huh?"

"You have no idea," he returned quietly.

Instead of thinking about what he'd just said, Bella pulled his head up to look at him. "Shower?" She asked, smiling at him.

He nodded and placed her back on the ground. He lifted her up off the table and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Shower," he agreed, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway.

Bella leaned back into the doorway to steal another kiss. Kissing Edward definitely was on her list of favorite things to do as of late, but kissing him when he was all wrinkled and tousled from sleep was just even better. He looked adorable, leaning against the doorjamb with a coffee mug in one hand and a smirk on his face. "You need to go, Bella. You're supposed to be in court in an hour."

"I'm going," she whined. She turned to leave, but Edward put a hand around her neck and brought her lips to his.

"Hmmm," he moaned. "Last minute kisses are fun."

She laughed and pulled away. Walking down the hall, she called over her shoulder. "All our kisses are fun." She pushed the elevator button and grabbed her phone to start reading her emails.

The elevator chimed, and she lifted her head up to enter, but she was met with a sight that made her stomach drop to the floor. Alice was moving to get out and her eyes lifted and blinked in surprise when she spotted Bella. "Bella?" She asked, her brow furrowing. She looked down the hall to Edward's closed door and then recognition flashed across her face. "You didn't," she whispered, painfully.

"Alice," Bella said softly.

Alice threw up her hand, angrily. "No, Bella, you don't get to 'Alice' me. How could you?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Bella trailed off.

"Not good enough, because you didn't tell me." Alice yelled, her eyes furious. "He's my brother and you're my best friend! You couldn't find anyone else in all of Boston to fuck! You couldn't just leave each other alone?" Now she was screaming.

Bella faintly heard a door opening and then "Oh, shit."

Alice hit the elevator button harshly. "I have nothing to say to either of you." She huffed, turning her back to Bella.

Edward had reached them by then. "Alice," he called to his sister, but she was having none of it.

"I hope you two don't destroy each other," Alice sniffled and Bella's heart broke for her best friend's tears. Alice got into the elevator and they both let the door close without trying to stop her. They both knew they had fucked up and they would have to pay the consequences.

* * *

><p>PS: Someone nominated my Bella as "Best Bella" in the Sunflower awards... thank you whoever it was... It's so amazing!<p>

Chapter 8 is complete and back from beta... next week posting possibly, let you know on Facebook!

Please review, I love chatting with you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Happy Friday! It's been a bit longer than 2 weeks, but I wanted to perfect this chapter.

My pre-reader Tracy, and my beta, Mon, were so wonderful this chapter. They gave me exactly what I needed to post this chapter. Thank you ladies for all your hardwork!

Also, The Sunflower Awards will be posting their winners on the 29th, Level Up had two nominations for Best Bella and for the banner. I can't thank whoever nominated my Bella... it was truly an honor and I was so excited! So thank you again (whoever you were!) PS: My banner was made by my pre-reader and friend, Tracy and she did a kick ass job!

* * *

><p>Edward tried to stop Bella as she furiously tapped the elevator button, trying to convince it to come faster. "Bella, let her go. Alice is too mad right now to have a real conversation anyway." Edward said, his hand on her forearm.<p>

"She's crying! I can't just let her go when she's crying." Bella pushed the button again impatiently.

Edward sighed and Bella looked at him. "I know I should feel guilty or bad, or whatever I'm supposed to feel in this situation. I can't though."

Bella scoffed and turned away from him. "I'm not asking you to feel bad, but just because we're fucking doesn't mean I should to ignore the fact that she's your sister and my best friend and I hurt her."

Edward spun her around to face him. "Yeah, we're fucking and it's hot, Bella. We both know that. But I do, in fact, enjoy spending time with you as well."

Bella pulled away from his grip and sighed. "I'm being a bitch. I know I am. I do like what we have together. Easy, fun, but it upset Alice and I have to make sure she's okay. Whether not we feel we're doing anything wrong"

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and pushed her gently into the elevator when the doors opened. "I hope you fix things. I know you're worried. I'll text you later."

She put a hand out to stop the doors from closing. "Just stop there. No, we're adults and Alice will get over this, but I'm not going to stop seeing you." His eyes were burning into hers, begging her to agree. "Don't walk away because of this."

"I have to go see Alice," she sighed, dropping her hand.

"I know you're sad, but don't throw this away because of someone else's opinion." Edward said, as the doors closed.

Bella leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She wanted to catch Alice before she left and try to explain her side of the story. Bella pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rose.

"Damn girl, you pissed off the Mama-to-be something fierce!" Was Bella's only greeting.

"No shit, did she tell you what happened?" Bella asked, bursting through the doors as soon as they opened in the lobby. She frantically looked both ways for Alice, but didn't see her.

"The new boy toy is her brother?" Rose asked, laughing. "Yeah, she told me."

"How mad is she?" Bella dashed through the main doors and to the valet service desk. "Hold on, Rose." Bella said and took the phone away from her ear. "Have you seen a tiny, black haired woman get into a car in the past five minutes?" She asked the valet attendant.

He nodded and pointed down the street. "She just drove off a minute ago."

"Fuck!" Bella yelled and the guy took a step back looking at her incredulously. "Sorry," she muttered and put the phone back to her ear. "I missed Alice." She said to Rose.

"I imagined you did." She drawled. Her blasé attitude was irritating Bella to no end.

"Well, how mad was she? What a way for her to find out! And by the way, why the fuck was she at his apartment so early in the morning anyway?"

"Bella!" Rose yelled at her through the phone.

"What?" Bella yelled back as she handed the valet her card for him to retrieve her car.

Rose sighed heavily. "She's not mad, B. Well… that's a lie, she's mad now."

Bella felt her emotions start to bubble to the surface and was pissed off that she felt bad in the first place. She shouldn't feel this way over her relationship with Edward. They were adults for heaven's sake. Why would one person, sister or not care so much about what they are doing to each other? "I don't want to feel guilty over my past decisions, but I do feel a bit guilty over not telling her about Edward sooner." Bella took a deep breath. "And you, how do you feel about all this?"

"I knew it was coming," Rose laughed. "As soon as I saw you guys first meet. The attraction and chemistry was fuckhot!"

She burst out laughing at her friends words. "So you're not mad?" She asked hopefully.

"Mad?" Rose returned. "No, I'm not mad. I am concerned for our friend, our pregnant friend," Rose prompted her.

"I know," Bella whispered. Her car pulled up, she tipped the valet and got in. Taking a deep breath, she said, "what do I do? Do I go after her? Do I wait?"

"I know how impatient you must be Bella. You hate to leave things unresolved, and I still can't believe that my brother in law is the fuck buddy, but when you didn't tell me who the new guy was I suspected. I think you should leave her alone for a little while, B. Let her figure a few things out herself. I'll talk to her." Rose offered.

"Are you at the office yet?" Bella asked with a sigh.

"Leaving my place now," Rose replied.

"Bring me a change of clothes. I'll be officially late if I have to go home. I'll meet you in the lobby bathroom."

"Of course," Rose said. "Are you going to stop seeing Edward?" Rose asked softly.

That was the question. Bella didn't even want to think about that. She'd been about to propose that to Edward upstairs and he had shut her down. She couldn't imagine walking away even under the circumstances and that was bothering her. She'd never had a problem walking away before. "I don't want to," she whispered and heard Rose sigh, but it wasn't a frustrated one.

"Then you know what you have to do. When the time comes to see Alice, you grovel."

Bella barked out a harsh laugh. "I can grovel and I'm a lawyer! I convince people to see my side for a living!" Bella exclaimed.

"Then you're golden!" Rose answered.

"I hope so."

"Just get your ass to the office. I'll see you in twenty, bitch."

"Bye." Bella ended the call and drove away from Edward's apartment building. All she needed was a plan and a really fucking good one!

_Hey you. _Bella looked down at her phone and smiled. She was overwhelmed with work and Alice was still on her mind, but his simple text made her happy. It had been three days since Alice found out about her and Edward. She had spoken with Jasper, who wasn't mad, but just worried about his wife. He'd told Bella to give it a few more days to attempt to talk to Alice. With advice from Rose, Edward, and Jasper, Bella knew she would talk to Alice eventually, but there was no point in pushing. Now, glancing down at her phone again, she typed out a quick response and went back to work. Her phone chimed almost instantly. _I know you're at work, as am I. I've never been so distracted. People are starting to worry._

Bella smiled despite her glum mood. _They probably have never seen you distracted before._

_ Never, I'm a man void of emotions._

_ What has you distracted?_

_ I haven't seen you naked in three days. I don't like it. _

Bella paused before typing again. She desperately wanted to see Edward. She missed _him_ and not just his ability in the bedroom. He made her laugh and with all the drama lately, she needed a good dose of laughter.

_Can you come over tonight? _She typed out, trying not to feel guilty over it. She didn't want to hurt Alice anymore, but her and Edward's relationship should be separate from Alice, despite him being her brother.

_Absolutely,_ was his instant reply.

Later that night, Bella was sitting on her balcony nursing a glass of wine. Edward was lounging in the chair next to her, his long legs crossed and a whiskey in his tumbler. He was in his work pants, which he'd slid back on after their romp in the bedroom. She'd donned on a robe and invited him out to the balcony to talk. She wasn't a fan of serious talks with any of the men she's been with, but the situation with Alice called for them to have a conversation. "Alice won't talk to me." Bella said quietly.

Edward turned to look at her, his eyes sad. "I know. She won't talk to me either. Jasper says she's been in a mood for days."

"I don't know what to do," she griped, shaking her head. "Part of me is pissed at myself for not telling her originally and the other half is mad she feels she has a right to be so mad."

"Don't beat yourself up. She's being awfully pushy. More so than usual. You heard her in the bar that one night. She was getting in my face over my life. She's never done that before. I should have told her off, but I think I was in shock." Edward took a sip of his drink and looked over at her.

Bella nodded. "Alice and Rose have been my best friends for years, since I became a public defender. They know almost everything about me and I don't want to lose her because of my stupidity." Edward looked at her sharply and she saw a flicker of pain flash in his eyes. "That came out wrong," she backtracked. "I meant not telling her and dealing with her wrath at the beginning. We always knew she wouldn't approve, but at least we wouldn't have gotten caught. It just seems so much worse now."

"My sister will come around, Bella." Edward replied, sounding entirely sure of his statement.

"You believe that, don't you?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "You worry too much. If you guys are as good of friends as I think you are then she can't live without her best friend either. At least not for too long," he added. "She's hormonal too; you have to take that into account also."

She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach and hated herself for it. She wished she could just move on and make her heart stop grieving. She noticed Edward staring at her and felt uncomfortable. Her grandfather always told her that her emotions played across her face far too easily and he'd made her practice a poker face, only to be used in court and boardrooms. He told her never to hide her emotions when she was around people she felt comfortable with, it surprised her how easy it was to just be with Edward. "She needs to grow up about all this and speak with me. I'm over the whole 'ignoring Bella' scheme. I'll talk to her at some point, whether she likes it or not," she vowed.

"Good luck!" He replied, raising his glass.

She tapped hers to his and grimaced. "I'll be fine." She stood up after draining her glass and looked down at him. He was staring up at her a smile playing on his lips. He really was a beautiful man. His abs were taut and his shoulders still made her wet. His hair was crazy from her hands running through them earlier and his hands were large. She realized she was staring. "Are you staying?" She asked casually.

"Come away with me, Bella." He asked, his face serious.

She cocked her head to look at him. "Come away with you?" She parroted.

"Yes, I have a place I enjoy going when I need to get away and after you've resolved things with Alice I want you to myself."

She felt an unfamiliar tug in her chest at his request. She'd never gone out of town with her hook-ups before, but everything was different with Edward. "What the hell, I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway."

He smiled brilliantly at her and stood up. He tugged her by her waist to stand flush against him. "I didn't realize there were rules," he whispered and kissed her. The attraction between them was ridiculous. As soon as his lips met hers, she was lit with desire.

"Strict rules," she murmured and tugged the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck your rules," he whispered back. Without breaking his connection to her lips he set both their glasses down on the table. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. He untied her robe and flicked his pants open. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Bella." He said, reverently.

Bella was used to sweet words being spoken to her, but his tone was different and for once she didn't question a damn thing. She felt beautiful, more desired when she was with him than any other time. He made her feel perfect. She didn't say anything, but used a toe to help his pants fall down to his feet. She laughed as he practically fell on top of her, but then moaned when she felt his cock brush her thigh. "Please," she managed to say, before he captured her lips. She was already dripping wet and he slipped inside easily. He was slow and deliciously attentive and she was soon calling out his name as an orgasm ripped through her.

When she'd come down and he was still hard inside her, she rolled her hips to signal him for more. "Oh, believe me, we are far from finished." He whispered, and started his sweet torture again.

After work on Friday, Bella decided to head over to Whole Foods to pick up some produce. She was out of practically everything at the house in Marblehead. She hadn't been there in forever. It seemed she was more interested than usual to be in the city. She was absently throwing things in her basket, when out of the corner of her eye; she saw her best friend's spiky hair. She had a strong urge to run to her friend's side but decided to call to her. Alice didn't even turn around. Bella sighed, and hustled to catch up to her.

"Alice!" Bella called again.

Alice turned to see who it was. When she spotted Bella, she kept walking down the aisle. "Don't bother," Alice muttered.

Bella fell into step and looked over at her. "You have to talk to me at some point Alice. I want to explain myself."

"There is nothing to say, B. You're fucking my brother." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I am." Bella said, looking at Alice directly in the eyes. She was oddly proud of that fact.

Alice stopped and gaped at Bella. "Well, aren't you truthful about that little fact… now!"

"I should have told you, Alice."

Alice let out a deep shuddering breath. "Why Edward? I mean I get he's gorgeous, but you could have anyone. You already had two men waiting for your call any day of the week. And Edward, don't get me started on him. He knew this would piss me off."

"I get you're mad Alice, but it's not going to change how things are. I'm sorry I hurt you and lied to you, but I won't be told how to live my life, by anybody. And neither will Edward."

"Really?" Alice said menacingly. Bella was slightly in awe of her friend. She was fierce when pissed off.

"Yes, really, Alice. We didn't know it would last as long as it has, but we know it doesn't affect you. You don't like how we live our lives as it is. We didn't want you to be hurt because of our hook-up."

"You are going to end up hurting each other and then what happens? I just got my brother back! The only time I ever saw him was at holidays or family dinners, and those were sparse. This is going to break you both and then I will have to choose." Big tears formed in Alice's eyes as she gazed at Bella. "I won't lose either of you. Not over something as stupid as sex!"

"I promise you, Alice. We would never make you choose. This is not a relationship. Neither of us will be heartbroken if we don't see each other anymore romantically. We're adults, who make adult decisions. The last thing we would want to do is hurt you."

"I just have a feeling about this, B. You two are going to hurt each other. I don't know how or when, but I feel it." Alice pleaded.

"You don't dictate what I do just because you have a feeling I might get hurt, you're not my mother. And I won't hold this against you, so either you trust me, or you don't. You can't dictate other people's lives. You may worry, but you can't expect them to conform to your orders and wishes."

Bella could see Alice's shock in Bella's statement. "I just don't know what to think. Other than the fact that you're together, or whatever it is you're doing, it's more than that. You lied to me. You're my best friend." Alice said, trying to control her emotions. "I just need some time to process all this."

Bella looked away and sighed. "I understand, but this doesn't mean that I will bend to your rules... "

"You've made your point, Bella." Alice said with a huff. Her attitude was pissing Bella off and it reminded her of what she wanted to ask Alice.

"By the way," Bella casually asked. "Why were you there so early, anyway?"

"I had to bring Edward a contract to look over for me. I had texted him the night before telling him I would bring it over before he left for the office."

Bella nodded and she laughed to herself, knowing Edward had been a bit pre-occupied the night before. She guessed it really was her fault Alice had found out.

"I'll call you." Alice's promise broke into Bella's thoughts. Bella watched as Alice headed towards the exit.

Bella turned around to head back to her shopping, frustrated. She'd tried and failed. Her best friend was still upset and still not talking to her. She was at a loss. There was nothing she could do and she had given it her best shot. She wasn't a patient person, however she would give Alice her space. It was time to give it a rest for now.

As she got into her car a few minutes later, her phone beeped. _Hey._

_ I ran into Alice, _Bella typed to Edward. _I talked to her, but she wants more time. She's really upset still._

Edward replied instantly. _I figured she would pull this._ _Hey, you tried, right? _

Bella smiled, despite her frustration. He was really with her on this. They both would live their lives the way they wanted, answering to no one. Not even a best friend or sister. _That trip you mentioned is looking better and better. _She sent the message before she lost her nerve. She needed some down time and time to clear her head. This trip would afford her thinking time and time alone with Edward, which was never a bad thing. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she wanted to go somewhere out of town with him. She couldn't explain it. It was like she didn't want to say no. It was something she actually was looking forward to.

Her phone chimed again. _How soon can you pack your bags?_

She laughed out loud. _Really soon. _She replied quickly.

No sooner had the message been sent, her phone rang. She answered, still smiling. "Hello Edward," she laughed.

"You're serious? Don't tease me, woman!" Was his reply.

"I am serious. I'm anxious to see this hideaway of yours."

"We'll have fun. I can promise you that." Edward said and Bella could hear the happiness in his voice. "Pack light, we're going on my bike."

"Bike?" Bella asked, in disbelief. There was no way this man loved bikes on top of everything else he had going for him.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" Edward asked her, his voice wary. "You're not scared of them are you?"

Bella practically laughed out loud, but contained herself. "No, I'm not scared of motorcycles."

"Good," the relief in his voice was evident. "When can you leave?"

"When can you leave the office? I'm leaving the grocery store now." Bella said, finally pulling out of the parking space she'd been occupying.

"My last meeting is in ten minutes. I will be at your apartment by 5:00."

"I'll be there," Bella replied. "Bye, Edward," she said and hung up.

She couldn't help but feel excited about this trip. She had no idea where she was going, but for the first time in a long time, she felt free enough not to care. Spontaneity had been scarce in her life since high school. It had always been college, law school, the paper, her job, and her friends. They had even tried to take her away a couple times, but she had begged off, claiming work duties. The time off she did take was alone, to her house in Maine. Despite her enormous love for Alice and Rose and their spouses, she still felt the need to be alone. She wouldn't be alone on this trip and this time, she didn't want to be.

Bella slung her overnight bag over her shoulder and turned off the hallway light, before heading out the door. She locked it behind her and headed to the elevator. Riding down, she mentally checked everything she'd packed, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Jeans, shirts, tanks, a few scarves, flip flops, and underwear. The basics. Edward had called and informed her he'd be there in five minutes, but when she walked out the building he was already there and he practically took her breath away. He was leaning against the most beautiful bike Bella had ever seen. Black and cream and powerful. She stopped and stared, which made Edward chuckle. Running a hand along the seat, he looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Bella nodded her head quickly, earning another laugh from Edward. She finally noticed something other than the bike and it was equally as beautiful. Edward was playing every bit the part of the biker. He wore jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. She smirked at the Vans on his feet as she handed him her bag. He tucked it away and helped her into her jacket. "You look good," he whispered, giving her a kiss below her ear. His warm breathe tickled and she felt goose bumps erupt across her skin.

"Your bike looks better," she teased. She knew how cold it got on motorcycles, so she had dressed accordingly in jeans, boots, leather jacket, and a scarf for the wind.

"She's a beauty, but not compared to you." He returned sweetly.

"You're full of compliments today, Mr. Cullen?"

"Always am," he responded, handing her a helmet. She slipped on her sunglasses and tucked her hair inside her jacket. She slipped on the helmet and laughed, because she knew she looked utterly ridiculous. No one she knew could possibly look hot in a bike helmet, but she would try her best.

Edward put one long leg over the bike and sat down. He slipped on a pair of ray-bans and grinned boyishly at her. "Well, get on. We've got about a two hour drive."

She excitedly jumped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the engine. The bike purred to life, the vibrations making Bella giddy. She couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he saw her own collection of motorcycles, but for now she was content with sitting on the back of his. He gave her another smile over his shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and squeezed his waist in response. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," was his vague reply.

She made a sound of discontentment and he laughed at her, patting her hands that gripped his waist. He pushed the bike forward and pulled out onto the street. A few minutes later they were on the MA-3 heading south. Bella figured it could lead about anywhere, so she let her head rest on Edward's back and enjoyed the ride.

Two hours later, after watching the scenery fly by, Bella took notice of her surroundings. She could smell the salt water in the air and the towns were more and more rural. "Where are we?" Bella yelled to Edward. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other the whole trip and she felt him tense at her sudden words.

"You'll find out in a few minutes," he yelled back.

Bella snuggled against his back again and waited for a sign that would tell her where they were. She soon got her wish, because Edward picked one of her hands from where it was gripping his jacket and pointed to a sign. "Nantucket Ferry Dock, 3 miles."

She squealed loudly and Edward laughed at her response. "I've always wanted to go to Nantucket!" She squeezed his waist tightly, she'd kiss him if she could, but her bulky helmet would probably knock him out in the process. "This is amazing. You have a house there?"

He nodded and said, "Since I graduated law school. I used to come here in the summer when I was a kid. I've never found anything as beautiful or as calming as Nantucket. When I could afford it, I bought a house here."

"Right out of school you could afford a house here?" She asked, bewildered.

He didn't say anything at first, and then shook his head slightly. "I guess you could say working for my family pays well." He finally responded.

She let it go for now, it truly wasn't her business what Edward could or could not afford. He never asked her how she afforded her real estate, so she wouldn't push him to answer. They rolled to a stop in front of the ferry docks. Edward kicked out the stand and leaned the bike. He got off and held a hand out to her. She took it gratefully, knowing how her legs could get after being in the same position for hours. She was right. She was stiff and she heard Edward try to muffle a chortle as she stood up fully. "Don't laugh at me," she admonished. "I'm stiff."

"Me too," he said, and leaned down to give her a kiss. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she kissed him back. He pulled her against him and his hands roamed over her back. She moaned as he slipped her a little tongue. It was so easy to lose herself when he kissed her. She couldn't care less if people were watching them or they had a ferry to catch. She just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as it lasted. He pulled back a few minutes later, peppering her lips with short, chaste kisses. "I have to let them know I need a place for my bike and pick up the tickets." He mumbled, swiping his thumb across her puffy lips.

"I want to check out the view," she said, and he took a step away from her. He turned and strode towards the ticket office looking as confident as he always did. She sighed, and headed over to the dock railing taking in the gorgeous weather and smell in the air. The harbor was filled with boats of all sizes. The ferries, fishing vessels, and personal boats were all bobbing and moving with the water. A short distance away she saw the lighthouse, proudly guarding the entrance to the harbor. It reminded her of her home in Maine and she felt a sense of calm come over her. This weekend with Edward was going to be as fun and relaxing as she'd let it. She was determined to make it a good one. She still felt a bit awkward in this position. Vacationing with someone was unfamiliar ground, but to her it didn't matter. Edward didn't have to be her boyfriend to take her away. She was confused as to why he wanted to show her this part of himself. They didn't have that kind of relationship. She couldn't help the flop her stomach made when she began thinking about the position they'd found themselves in. This was already nothing like she had ever let herself have before. It helped knowing that Edward wasn't in this for love either. He must have wanted to just take a break and wanted to include her. It was a nice feeling, to be thought of that way. She would cling to that thought and appreciate him for as long as he was around.

"The ferry is boarding. You ready to get to Nantucket?" Edward's smooth voice came from behind her and she turned to grin at him.

"Hell yeah, I am." He came up to her and put an arm on either side of her on the railings, trapping her. He leaned in close and kissed her again. It was short and sweet, and Bella liked it almost more than when he was aggressive. "You're awfully sweet today, Mr. Cullen," she mused.

"Maybe I'm happy you agreed to come with me." He took her hand in his and began walking to the ferry.

"Maybe I'm happy too." Bella said, not meeting his eyes.

He handed the ticket guy the tickets and they headed aboard the massive boat, aptly named _Island Home_. They immediately gravitated towards the bow of the boat. Edward seemed to understand her desire to get as much of a view as possible. She'd brought her camera with her and was anxious to take as many pictures of Nantucket as she could. They leaned against the railing side-by-side as they waited for the ferry to pull away from the dock. "You know, it's not a bad thing." She heard Edward murmur.

She looked over at him, confused. His green eyes were staring at her intenselyand it was hard not to forget where she was as he continued to look at her. "What's not?"

"Being happy," Edward said simply.

She looked away from him and thought about his words. It felt heavy, the conversation they were having and Bella wasn't interested. "I am happy," she replied, smiling at him. "I'm happy to be here. I am happy you invited me. Isn't that enough?" She asked, giving a little bite to her words, hoping he'd drop it.

He stared at her for a beat longer, before nodding his head. "Of course it is." He turned to look back to the water. He didn't look particularly upset, so Bella snuggled up against him. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist. The ferry began pulling out and soon they were hitting the channel between Hyannis and Nantucket. Edward told her stories of making this trek with his family and how Alice would always be inside, not wanting to subject herself to the elements and Emmett would always try to pretend to toss Edward overboard. Bella laughed at the family stories and nodded in appreciation when Edward pointed out a particular point of interest. She happily snapped pictures of a seal when he pointed out the barely visible animal in the water. If she thought Edward was gorgeous in a suit and tie, nothing compared to him in his jeans and jacket, enjoying coming to a place that meant so much to him.

Much sooner than Bella wanted the ferry docked, but she shook the feeling when she realized she was on Nantucket! Edward went to claim his bike and when he joined her again he handed her the helmet once more. She placed it on her head and climbed behind him. He took off through the village, driving slowly, so he didn't disturb the residents and let Bella enjoy the quaint village. He traveled along a straight road for a couple minutes, before pulling down a dirt road. They bounced along for another mile, before pulling into a driveway that led to a gorgeous shingled house, sitting right on the water.

Edward killed the engine on the bike and they both sat there, staring. Bella was in shock. She knew Edward had money, after all Alice was her best friend, but this house was bought with a whole lot more than Edward working for the family business. She felt him sigh in contentment. She could almost feel how happy he was being here. She took off the helmet and shook out her hair. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and hopped off the bike. "Working for your family, eh?" She asked, throwing him a knowing grin. "You know Edward, it's not a bad thing." She said, smirking, echoing his earlier words.

He looked confused as he got off the bike. "What's not?"

"Having a trust fund. Believe me, I'd know." She laughed and ran across the yard. If the outside was as beautiful as the inside, she was anxious to get on with the tour.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews soooooo much!<p>

I have a blog for Level Up... it's a baby blog, in the beginning stages, but I'd really like it if you all checked it out. It has pics and polyvores for the chapters... fun stuff!

http: / levelupjokline14. blogspot. com/

Just remove the spaces!


End file.
